A Love Like This
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: AU Harvey is a very private man. Just how private is he though? Harvey as a father.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Errrrmmmm, well hello out there. I know that my others stories are lacking right now. But I can honestly tell you that my life as of right now is surrounded by books and notes and more notes and more books and a few dozen mock tests here and there and I HAVE MY BOARD EXAM THIS FRIDAY! OMG! *meltdown begins* So, least to say, I've been a wee bit busy on my end and I know this isn't one of my other stories that needs to be updated (…like my Bones story, or Covert Affairs, or my other three Suits stories…Um O.o How did that happen?) but at least it's a story and I have to say that I think it's…cute-ish. Completely AU, but I love me some father!Harvey. I personally think he would be an excellent father, but that's just me. And have I mentioned that SUITS IS COMING BACK THIS THURSDAY! BEST pre-board exam gift ever! I will also be stealing Mike's own words and hopefully I'll be texting everyone, "I failed…to not be awesome!" Because I will pass…hopefully. =/**

**But I'm getting sidetracked. So this was sprouted after reading some very adorable stories by the very talented **_**Phoenix on cloud nine (Crayons For The Associate, Sir? **_**and **_**Lessons in Parenting (**_**HIGHLY recommended for both the characterization and the adorableness that ensues.) I hope you don't mind sweetie, but I used 'baby boy' as well!**_**) **_**and **_**windscryer (I Wanna Do Everything You Do) **_**this story came to my mind. I will not even try and say that this is even in the same ballpark as these two talented writers and also the difference is that Mike isn't Harvey's son (not that I won't write one of those in the future…when I have a life again). As of right now, this is only a one-shot. But I of course can be persuaded otherwise by you wonderful reviewers. (And once again, I shall NEVER, EVER do slash. So please don't ask.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know own these characters that are part of the show, **_**Suits**_**. I however do own my character, John (aka Johnny). I wish I could have my own Harvey Specter, but seeing as that isn't possible I shall cling to my (graduation gift to me) **_**Suits**_** Season 1 DVD. That is all.**

_A Love Like This_

Mike had thought he knew his boss. Hell, the whole law-firm thought they knew Harvey. If anyone in the firm thought they knew about Harvey, Jessica was sure she knew him. However, no one knew about Harvey more than Donna.

~SUITS~

And Donna knew everything about her boss, her friend. Especially about the little bundle that was downstairs, that was coming up right now. And for once, Donna didn't know what to do.

This had never happened before. And there was a reason for that. Not many people knew this, but Harvey was very protective of those he loved. She only knew this because she was one of those few that made it into that very small circle. The newest member of that circle was in fact rambling on inside Harvey's office about his most recent findings. But getting back on track, Donna shot a look to the elevators, just getting ready for the small person to come barreling through. It didn't happen. Because they were probably just getting into the elevators. Which gave her about one minute for damage control. Again, going back to the reason why this never happened.

Harvey Specter was a very private man. He never let his personal life get involved with his work. Most people called him heartless, emotionless, and the list could go on. But Donna knew that he just a very good reign of his emotions. Which allowed so many people (everyone except herself) not know about his personal life…and the fact that he had a son. A three-year-old son that was coming up as she was thinking. Damn, Donna was screwed.

Donna pressed her intercom button and spoke evenly, trying to control her own emotions, "Harvey, Marianne is coming up." She knew that he would know what she was talking about. And she, of course, was right as she saw him snap to attention and looked at her through his glass door.

He pressed his own button and asked coolly (which meant he was worried), "Why?"

Donna sighed slightly in frustration, remembering her conversation with the nanny. The woman was wonderful with Harvey's son, but she wouldn't tell her why they were coming. She just told Donna that she would only bring Harvey's son to his office if it was absolutely necessary, and it was absolutely necessary. "She didn't say. She just said it was 'absolutely necessary'. She should be here any second."

As if on cue, she heard small sniffles and the muffled words of a little boy saying, 'He wanted his daddy.' Donna's heart leapt into her throat at his voice. She stood up instantly, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

~SUITS~

Harvey smirked slightly at Mike's enthusiastic dialogue. The boy got excited about anything and everything. Harvey was listening as he tossed one of his baseballs up in the air, nodding every so often to let Mike know that he was, in fact, listening. However, Mike was stopped mid-sentence as Donna came on the intercom, "Harvey, Marianne is coming up."

Harvey looked directly at her, his eyes widening ever so slightly. He felt his heart speed up and his breathing go shallow. Marianne knew not to come here unless it was an emergency. Harvey didn't want people to know that he had a son. That would give any angry client or someone he sued for a client leverage over him. Something they could go after that would literally tear the man apart. That's why only one person knew about his son at work and that's because she wasn't just his executive assistant. She was also his son's maternal figure and his very good friend. So he loved. And Donna knew, just as much as him, that whatever the reason was this was serious. But he still had to ask. "Why?"

He watched as Donna shook her head slightly and said, "She didn't say. She just said it was 'absolutely necessary'. She should be here any second."

Harvey completely forgot that his associate was in the room as he watched down turn around and stand up. He could see that something was distressing her greatly, which just made his own heart rate skyrocket to an all time high. He saw her bring her hand to her chest and move from behind her desk already moving in the direction of his son. Harvey stood up slowly, afraid that his shaking legs would give out on him. He vaguely heard Mike ask him confused, "Who's Marianne? Harvey, are you okay? You look kind of pale."

However, he didn't answer him as he saw Donna coming walking with a purposeful stride, her eyes shining with unshed tears. And his son was in her arms, clinging to her, crying and he could hear his muffled cries for his 'daddy'. Harvey didn't really care about appearances anymore as Donna strode into his office – a clear small crowd had formed outside, trying to see what the crying was about. He closed the gap between them and gently placed a shaking hand on his son's head before whispering gently, "Johnny, shhhh, it's okay. Shhhhh."

His son immediately disentangled himself from around Donna's neck and launched himself into his father's arms, wailing, "Daddy!"

Harvey felt his heart constrict as he saw a small green cast around his son's forearm. He wrapped his arms the small boy, letting him cry all over his suit, rubbing small circles on his back, rocking him back and forth, shushing him quietly. He heard Marianne walk into his office and shot her a glare, "What happened?"

Marianne didn't shrink back underneath his glare – which was one of the reasons why he hired her – and told him evenly, "We were at the park and another child pushed him as he was trying to get on the monkey bars. I rushed over to him and knew that he broke his wrist so I took him to Dr. Summers. He was doing fine until they started to put the cast on, then he started to ask for you. I think the adrenaline started to were off and everything finally cut up with him. I knew no one could calm him down but you."

Harvey sat down in his chair as he continued to rock his son. "Why didn't you call me when it happened? I should have been there."

Marianne raised an eyebrow at that. "I wasn't about to call you out of a very big meeting for something that I was handling. I did everything right and I knew that you wouldn't have anything that important to do after we were going to be done at the doctor's. Are you questioning my judgment, Mr. Specter?"

Harvey decided not to answer that and focused on his son once again. "Hey, John, let me see. What happened?"

John sniffled slightly as he finally unburied his face from Harvey's shoulder and gasped slightly, "Billy…pushed me…and I fell…and it hurt soooo much!" He started crying all over again and Harvey felt his own eyes mist slightly at his son's distress. He hated hearing John cry.

Harvey rocked him a little more. "Shhhh, it's okay. Daddy's here now. You're fine. Everything's fine now. It's okay, baby boy. Shhhh." Harvey wiped at John's tears and saw that John brought his hand up to suck his thumb, but soon realized it was the one that had the cast and started to cry even more.

Harvey sighed and let his son wrap his arms around his neck again as he started to pace back and forth in his office, trying to calm him down. He continued to whisper nonsensical things to reassure John. He finally saw exactly what type of attention this had drawn as he walked the length of his office. Mike just stared at him wide eyed, mouth slightly agape, uttered speechless by the amount of emotion Harvey was showing and by the fact that Harvey Specter HAD A SON! Then there was Jessica, who no doubt had come to see what all the ruckus was about. She stared at him, no outward sign of her surprise at his newest revelation, but he did see a slight smile on her face. And Donna was standing there trying her hardest not to cry herself. She hated to see John upset almost as much as he did. She had been there for every step of John's life, ever since Harvey got the phone call from the hospital about John and how his mother had died while in labor. Harvey had been shell-shocked, being thrown into fatherhood in one fell swoop. But like with everything else, he took on the challenge and responsibility and succeeded. Donna had been there for John's teething, his first cold, his first steps, hell even his first words. She had been the mother to his son that he never even asked for. And Harvey knew what she needed to do.

He nodded slightly for her to come over and she immediately rushed over, starting to card her fingers through John's blonde hair whispering her own words of reassurance to him. After a few minutes of both their attention, John was asleep on his shoulder. Harvey slowly moved toward his couch and whispered to Mike, "Get up."

Mike immediately jumped up and moved away from his boss as he watched him gently place the boy down on the couch, before slipping out of his jacket and placing it over him as a makeshift blanket. Harvey gently raked his fingers through his son's soft hair before sighing and rubbing his own face.

His own adrenaline rush was wearing off as he told Donna tiredly, "Donna, cancel all my…"

She answered immediately, "Already on it. I'll clear tomorrow's schedule as well. Don't even think about coming in." With that she was off to do what she did best, pick up after a disaster hit.

Harvey slowly stood up and turned to face Jessica, who was still standing there. "I won't be coming in tomorrow Jessica."

Jessica smiled at him slightly, "I wouldn't expect you to. You have a son to take care of." Jessica turned around to leave, but turned back before leaving completely and said, "And Harvey, congratulations are in order I think. Even though it's about three years late. I'm happy for you. I can already see you're a good dad."

Harvey nodded at her and smiled slightly, before saying, "I know it's going to be hard, but I would really like for the least amount of people to know about my son."

Jessica smiled at him and nodded her own head as she told him, "I'll take care of it."

Harvey sighed in relief as he watched Jessica leave. Which left only Mike. "Mike, take the rest of the day off. You can finish this file tomorrow."

However that didn't get the kid to move. He just kept staring down at John with wide eyes. He finally whispered as he looked up at Harvey, "You. Have. A. Son?"

Harvey sighed again as he started to pack everything up. "Yes, Mike. I have a son. His name is John."

Mike just kept staring as he asked, "And no one knew?"

Harvey smiled slightly as Donna came walking in, her coat already on. "Only Donna knew. Now, I'm going home. Like I said you should too. I'll see you in two days."

Harvey slipped on his own coat as Donna gently lifted John into her arms – Harvey's jacket still wrapped around him. Harvey left a speechless Mike outside his locked office, watching Harvey usher Donna into the elevators whispering something in her ear that made her smile up at him slightly.

Yeah, Mike apparently didn't know anything about his boss.

**A/N2: Again. I could leave it here or continue on. You let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but this is set in between Season 1. I'm not sure which episodes yet, but I will definitely be including some of Episode 11 and 12 moments in future chapters. So to mention a few key points: 1. Harvey did NOT know that he was going to be a father until he was called by the hospital saying he had a son. John's mother had the forethought to let her physician know that child's father's name and since Harvey is well known…He was easy to find. The mother of John was a one night fling and she just never told Harvey and never planned to. I know, it's wrong, but that's why Harvey never knew. 2. Donna knew from day one, since she was the one to field the call to Harvey. She's been John's mother figure since then. 3. Yes, no one knew but Donna about John. If Harvey could keep Dennis' secret for over a decade, I think he can keep his own secrets longer. Exhibit A, we hardly know anything of his past. Although I hear that that will change this season (YAY!). 4. John is three-years-old. He has blonde hair, hazel eyes, and his about 33". He's cute as a button, very smart for his age (even though he doesn't have eidetic memory like Mike), and loves his father very much (read: his dad is his hero). 5. Now that Jessica knows she will call Harvey into a meeting. And no, she and Mike aren't the only ones that found out. Remember that John was crying hysterically and no matter how sound proof Harvey's office is, children can scream/cry very loudly. 6. Now that everyone knows about John, there might be more appearances of him at Harvey's workplace. (I'm up for any ideas you want to see guys!) That's it for now guys. On to it then…And if you haven't realized, this has become more than a one-shot ;)**

**Disclaimer: See previous posting.**

_I Will Be Here, I Will Always Protect You_

Harvey groaned silently as his alarm on his phone started buzzing. He rolled over in his bed and shut it off before rolling back and wrapping his arm protectively around the small source of warmth that was snuggled underneath his blankets. He would never tell anyone this, but he loved having days off now. It meant he could spend time with John without interruption. But it also meant that the day after he had to go back to work and it was always a little harder to get out of bed. Especially when his son was sleeping next to him, his newly casted forearm nestled in a plush pillow, and looking so peaceful. However, Harvey knew that if he didn't get up now, he wouldn't be able to get into work on time. Which wouldn't have been on a problem any other day but today was another thing altogether. If he knew Jessica, she would be having a meeting with him sometime in the morning and then he would have to deal with Mike's endless question (which would all go unanswered) and then he had to see how many people knew about John now. It was going to be a very busy day for him.

Harvey, though, savored the moment for a few more seconds, breathing in his son's freshly washed hair. Somehow, John still had that baby smell Harvey loved so much. He felt John snuggle into his chest to get the most warmth and felt himself slowly lull back to sleep. Harvey heard his phone buzz again and was jolted awake. He unwrapped himself from John and picked up his phone to see Donna had texted him.

'I know how much you want to just sleep in again, but don't even think about it. I gave you fifteen extra minutes to snuggle with John (and yes you _do_ snuggle with your son, I don't care what you say). Now get ready. I'll have your coffee and files ready for you when you come in. On time.'

Harvey snorted softly as he stood up and shook his head. Donna was unbelievable sometimes. Even to this day, Harvey didn't how she pulled half the things she does off. Quickly replying to her with a thanks, Harvey set out in his normal routine. After getting out of the shower, styling his hair (he needed to trim it soon), and putting on his suit (Mike didn't know what he was talking about, he looked damn good in a three-piece suit), Harvey sat next to John and gently pulled back some of the covers.

John whimpered slightly as the cool air hit his warmed skin and tried to burrow back beneath the blankets. Harvey smiled softly before slowly running his fingers through John's hair, getting a hum of contentment from the little boy. Harvey whispered, "Johnny, it's time to wake up."

John slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily up at his dad. "Daddy?" He whimpered once before saying, "I don't wanna get up. Too early."

Harvey knew his son would be like this and he also knew what was going to happen after he said the next sentence. "But daddy has to go to work. We have to get you ready to go to Marianne's."

John's head immediately popped up from beneath the covers he had just occupied and cried out, "No! I want you to stay home. I wanna stay with you!" He then flung himself at his father and held on.

Harvey gently rubbed circles on his back and hummed softly, trying to calm John down. "I know you do buddy and I want to stay with you. But I can't. I already took one day off and I can't take another one. I'm sorry." John was just sniffling softly now as he hugged Harvey tightly, softly playing with the fine hair at the nape of his neck. Harvey sighed softly before he stood up, carrying John with him as he said, "Come on buddy, let's get you ready. Do you need to use the potty?"

Harvey felt John nod against his shoulder. "Okay, while you use it, I'm going to get your clothes ready okay." John nodded again before Harvey set him down by his bathroom.

He heard the soft rustling of John getting his stool to reach the toilet (because he would not 'use the baby toilet, he was a big boy') as he walked into John's room and got his clothes and bag ready for the day.

After dressing John and getting him to eat some oatmeal, he double checked both his briefcase and John's backpack, positive now he had everything. Just as they were about to leave though, John rushed into his bedroom and soon came out clutching his stuffed dog – Toby – and grabbed Harvey's hand again. Harvey saw though, how his eyes were starting to fill with tears again at the prospect of his dad leaving again (which just sent a stab to his own heart because damn it he hated to see his boy cry and hated himself for being the cause of it). So, Harvey went with the next best thing and swooped down, lifting his son effortlessly, carrying him toward their private elevator.

They met Ray outside, leaning against his car waiting patiently. Ray smiled brightly at both of them, greeting them, "Harvey. Hey, Johnny, how's your arm?"

John looked up at Ray and shrugged before burying his face back into Harvey's neck. Harvey rubbed his back and smiled at Ray, "He's just grumpy that I have to go into work."

Ray nodded his head in understanding opening the door for Harvey to place John in his car seat. After a few minutes of fussing, Harvey finally settled in his own seat with a sigh. After another few minutes of fuss when he dropped John off at Marianne's and only after promising that John could call him whenever he wanted and he would come and get him if he really needed him, Harvey was driving to his office finally.

Harvey stepped out of the car and nodded his thanks to Ray before looking up at the firm. He sighed heavily before starting his trek to his office. As he stepped out of the elevators and onto his floor, he didn't even pay attention to some of the wide eye looks he got from other partners and even a few associates – although he hated that so many people apparently knew now – and focused on getting to his office. He even shot a deathly glare to one of the associates that kept staring at him with his jaw slightly open. That snapped him out of it and he scurried off to his corner.

Harvey shook his head and finally got to his office. Donna stood up after he walked in with his coffee and a few letters and files. "Your next meeting is in two hours, Jessica wants to see you in twenty minutes and Mike has already come by three times to see if you were in yet. How's John?"

Harvey took a sip of his coffee, savoring the strength and flavor of the black liquid going down, before turning to Donna. "Johnny's fine. He didn't want me to come in today, but I obviously didn't have many options that I could take and I am not about to bring him here. And if Mike comes by again give him," Harvey placed a very thick file in front of Donna, "this file and tell him I need it by 12 sharp. A minute later and I will have his head."

Donna raised an eyebrow and just gave him a look before saying, "Someone's grumpy today."

Harvey sighed heavily before saying, "John really didn't want me to come in today. I hate making him cry."

"Oh, Harvey, Johnny will be fine. You'll pick him up tonight and he'll look at you like you just gave him the whole world. That boy adores you." She leaned against his desk and said softly, "How about I come over tonight. I'll cook Johnny's favorite meal, we'll all watch a movie, play a game, and pretty soon he'll forget all about his scare a few days ago. Hmmm?"

Harvey smiled softly at her, placing his hand on her knee – rubbing it softly – as he said, "Thanks Donna."

Donna smiled back at him before she got up and said, "Now, Jessica is waiting for you. I would suggest going there earlier rather than later." With that she left him to it and got back to her own work, Mike's file in her hand (because she doesn't forget anything Harvey asks her to do).

Harvey smirked as he watched her leave, shaking his head slightly. He didn't know what he would do without Donna sometimes.

~SUITS~

Harvey pushed open Jessica's door and nodded to her as a hello, before sitting next to her in one of her chairs. She smiled at him as she raised an eyebrow, "Harvey. I'm glad to see you got my message and you're early." She watched as Harvey smiled at her, not even answering her. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was waiting her out, not giving any information that wasn't asked of him. She taught him well. She tried to conceal her smile as she asked, "So, it seems we have a few things to discuss. The major topic, you have a son that you forgot to mention to me."

Harvey smirked slightly as he said, "Oh, I didn't forget."

"Is that so? Then, please explain to me why you haven't told me this before. If I recall, you were quite upset that I never told you that I was married before. Now, how do you think this makes me feel?" Jessica knew that he had his reasons and she was honestly curious.

Harvey shifted slightly in the chair, crossing his leg and adjusting his suit jacket, before answering. He knew that he could trust Jessica and she deserved the truth, no matter how he felt about telling her about it. "John wasn't…planned. When I got the call that his mother died in labor, I was shocked. But my son needed me and I wasn't going to abandon him. Do you remember about three years ago, how both Donna and I left in the middle of the day without any notice?" Jessica thought back recalling that day very specifically because Harvey had looked like someone had died and Donna was shooting anyone coming within talking distance her best death glare. She nodded at him as her affirmation and he went on, "Well, that's when the hospital had called me. I, of course, had a DNA analysis conducted to make sure that I was in fact his father."

Harvey thought back on that day and couldn't help his eyes misting over a little. "But I knew the second I looked at John that he was mine. I would have taken him in even if I wasn't his biological father." He cleared his throat before continuing, "The reason why I haven't told anyone about him is simple. A week before a very angry client of mine had made a threat at myself as well as Donna. I wouldn't have thought twice about the threat if it had just been me, but once Donna got involved, I knew that he could see that she was…more than just my executive assistant. And I know that if anyone in the future finds out that I have a son, that they can use him against me. I will not put him in harm's way Jessica."

Jessica let all the information sink in before looking at Harvey evenly. "Okay."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

Jessica nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, okay. I understand why you withheld this from me, as well as the firm. However, now that your son has come to firm, it is going to be hard to cover that up. I tried to the best of my ability to quiet all rumors about such allegations, but as you know some had seen you with him two days ago. I can either talk with those ones specifically and tell them to keep it to themselves – which by the looks of it hasn't happened since the associates can't stop looking at you –", she smirked slightly at that, "or I can send out an e-mail informing everyone that if such sensitive information ever left this building that they will immediately be terminated…and have to face you as well as Donna. It's up to you, I however suggest that you go with the latter. This way we will be positive that no one we don't want to know will find out."

Harvey sat back in the chair and mulled it over. He knew that Jessica was right. Just by some of the looks he had gotten while walking to his office and then to Jessica's, he knew that about the entire firm knew his secret now. He sighed. _Damn, this is really screwed up._ Harvey looked at Jessica before nodding, "You can send out the e-mail. But let them know that if I find out that they tell anyone outside this firm I will find them and hurt them. No one messes with my son."

Jessica smiled at him and nodded her head. "I will." She slid behind her desk and Harvey took that as a dismissal. He stood up and started to leave, but was stopped by Jessica saying, "Oh, and Harvey talk to that associate of yours. He looks like a lost puppy." Harvey smirked as he left. One meeting down, now just a dozen or so more.

~SUITS~

Harvey was leaning forward in his chair as he read through the file in front of him. His newest client. He looked at his watch seeing that it was 12:03 and Mike still wasn't there. That damn kid. Two more minutes ticked by before he heard Donna's muffled voice say, "Just go in pup."

Not two seconds past and then Mike was breathing slightly heavily, with Harvey's file in his hand. He gasped, "I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up with one of Louis' files and didn't realize that is was past twelve."

Harvey look at him with a raised brow, "Did you run up here?"

Mike nodded, "The elevators were going to slow and I was already late." Harvey shook his head as Mike handed him the file and told Harvey, "I found a clause that will get Mr. Jensing out of his contract."

Harvey placed the folder to the side. He had already decided to talk with Mike. After talking with Jessica, he knew that even if he didn't want to, it was only the right thing for him to tell Mike about his son. He didn't want the kid to get second hand information and then come sulking to him because _he_ hadn't told him. He definitely looked like a damn puppy when he was sulking. He nodded at the chair across from his desk and said, "Mike. Sit."

Mike gulped slightly as he sat down, sure that he was about to get his head chewed off by Harvey for being late. He crossed and uncrossed his legs nervously as Harvey called out, "Donna!"

Mike watched as Donna came in and Harvey whispered something in her ear. She nodded at him and left the room, closing the door behind her. She sat at her desk, but Mike could see that she was on the lookout. This was a 'Do Not Disturb' talk. Damn, Mike was screwed. He gulped again as he looked back at Harvey, waiting for the lecture to begin. But that never happened, instead Harvey said, "Ask whatever questions you want and I'll try to answer them. This is one time deal kid, so take it."

Mike stared at him wide eyed, shocked that Harvey was…opening up to him. He must be dreaming and if he was, that meant he fell asleep at his desk again and he needed to wake up because he was definitely late to giving Harvey his files. Oh man, he was so screwed. They stared at each other – Harvey leaning back in his chair, while Mike just sat motionless willing himself to wake up – before Donna's voice echoed in the room. "Mike, he's talking about John. And stop looking like a deer caught in headlights, it's not becoming."

Harvey frowned at Donna as he looked at her, trying to fight back a smile. He turned to find Mike staring at Donna wide eyed. Harvey rolled his eyes and leant forward, "I'm giving you five more seconds to start asking."

Mike watch as Harvey started to tick them off with his fingers and as he got to finger number four, he finally realized that this wasn't a dream and he rushed out, "Why didn't anyone know?"

Harvey leant back in his chair and answered, "My son is the most important thing to me. I know I make it look like my job is easy, but when you get your first disgruntled client making threats that they could easily make happen, you'll understand why I kept the knowledge that I had a son secret."

"So, you were protecting him?" Harvey nodded. And Mike gulped. "How old is he?"

"Three."

"Where's his mother? Are you married to her? I never hear you talking about anyone and I always thought that you and D…" Mike stopped himself from babbling at his slip of the tongue. He definitely didn't want Donna's wrath on him for such an insinuation.

Harvey knew what he was about to say though and smirked as he saw Donna shot the kid an icy look. "John's mother is dead. I never married her."

"Did you…know?"

"No."

Mike sat in silence as he let that sink in. He thought he was done, but then his curiosity got the best of him. "Will you bring him into work now that everyone seems to know? And how is he? I broke my arm once. Trust me when I say that it's not a walk in the park."

Harvey shot Donna a look (she had asked him the same question about bringing John in now) before he looked back at Mike. "I don't know if I'll be bringing him in. And he's better."

Mike pursed his lips slightly before he asked, "So, you're a father. Now if _that's_ not caring I don't know what is."

Harvey shook his head before saying, "Get out."

Mike raised his hands in surrender before getting up and smiling slightly as he left.

~SUITS~

Harvey walked into his condo to the smell of Donna's famous macaroni and cheese. He smiled as John lifted his own head off of Harvey's shoulder at the smell. "Donna!"

John wriggled out of Harvey's hold and ran into her legs hugging them tightly. She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Hey Johnny. I made your favorite." John raised his arms, asking silently for her to pick him up. She did so and gently placed him on the counter away from the stove but still close enough to her.

Harvey smile again as he walked into his bedroom and started to change out of his suit. Harvey walked back out to find John 'tasting' the food to make sure it was ready. Harvey walked up behind Donna, lightly draping his arm around her waist and smiled at John, "How is it buddy?"

John smiled up at him happily and nodded his head telling them that it was ready. Harvey watched as Donna moved through his kitchen with easy, getting their dinner ready. Harvey knew it was probably wrong of him, but he couldn't help but notice that Donna could fill out a pair of jeans. He shook his head slightly and focused as his son filled him in on everything that he had done that day.

~SUITS~

Harvey turned off the television as the credits rolled. He looked down at John, seeing that he was fast asleep (he probably had been for half the movie) and then looked at Donna to see that she too was asleep against his shoulder, her hand placed protectively on John's head. He gently moved Donna's head before getting up with John cradled in his arms. He placed him in his bed, turned on his night light, and made sure one more time that he was asleep before kissing him on the forehead. He left the door opened a crack before walking back over to Donna.

Harvey once again, gently lifted her up off the couch and started to walk toward his own bedroom. They had done it a dozen times before when she was too tired to drive back to her apartment or call a cab. She even had a few spare clothes in his closet for such occasions. He placed her on his bed, hearing her murmur something in her sleep. Harvey quietly slid into bed next to her, pulling the covers over both of them. Not even five seconds passed before Donna rolled over on her side and nestled against him. Her head resting on his shoulder. Harvey let his fingers run through her hair once before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

The day had started off badly, but it ended perfectly.

**A/N2: So the second chapter is done. Some more back story and a glimpse of what could be happening in the (near) future between Harvey and Donna. John wasn't in this one as much as I would have liked but don't worry that will be remedied in the following chapters. And yes there will be more. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you would like to see and how you liked this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's a great day today. Day after Suits premieres. Day that I PASSED MY BOARD EXAM! That's right people, I can now put behind my name RT(R)! Two years of schooling has finally paid off. Now to find a job… -.- Anyways, how awesome was that episode! I've already watched it twice and I personally love Harvey's (and Gabriel's) new haircut. I personally like that style of hair on men and add a three piece suit *swoons* Erm, anyway, back to the reason you're all here. Yes another chapter because as a writer this is what I do when I'm either extremely happy or completely miserable. On to it then! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harvey Specter, he would never leave my side. But I don't. All I own is my own character John and even that is up in the air. Because really, I only do this for the fun of it. I love my actual job and really wouldn't trade it for being a full time writer. But please ask before you take Johnny, because he's a sweetie pie and I might fight for him. And that means you too Harvey. *stern look* I gave you your son, I can take him back just as fast! Erm, but I digress. **

_We Need Each Other_

Harvey was screwed. It had been six weeks since the firm found out about John and it had been going smoothly. Well, as smoothly as one could hope with such a secret coming out. Louis was acting rather mildly toward Harvey now, Mike had finally stopped staring at him like he was in a daze four weeks ago, Jessica still acted like nothing had changed (thank the woman for that), and everyone else really didn't matter to him. The associate rumor mill would always be there and he didn't really care what they were saying because he was over them and could fire them if need be. No, Harvey wasn't screwed at work. He was screwed at home.

John had been fine after that one night Donna had made them dinner and he only had one more week before the cast might be able to come off. But that didn't stop him from dragging Marianne to the park – even though Harvey's heart went in his throat now whenever he heard that – and now John was sick. Harvey sighed heavily as he looked at the clock. 4:45 AM.

It was 4:45 in the morning, which meant he got a total of one and a half hours of sleep. He looked down as John shifted a little against him. Harvey placed a calming hand against the boy's back and hummed to him softly, willing him to sleep more.

Harvey had known the moment that he picked up John from Marianne that it was going to be a rough night. He just didn't think that it would be this rough. John's fever had gone up from 99.9 to 101 and he wouldn't eat anything because he was nauseous. Harvey had to bride him to drink anything from his sippy cup and he had been filling it up regularly to keep John hydrated. That didn't stop him though from puke up whatever was left in his stomach. Once it was time for bed (after a failed attempt for him to eat soup) John hadn't wanted to leave Harvey's side. So he pulled down all the covers and gently laid down with him on top of his abdomen. But almost every hour on the hour, John would wake up either dry heaving or coughing. Which brought Harvey to this hour, at now 4:50 AM and only a couple hours of sleep.

He gently let his fingers weave through John's blonde hair, feeling the dampness around his nape from his fever. He sighed heavily again, dreading the day already. Not because he didn't want to take care of his son. On the contrary, he _wanted_ to take care of him and call into work. But he had court today and couldn't call up the judge and tell him that he had to reschedule because his son was sick. Harvey didn't want to leave John with Marianne, knowing that John would hate that and he didn't want make the kid more miserable than he already was. Which left him with one option. He had to bring his sick son into his office today.

If Harvey had looked on the bright side, he would have seen that at least everyone already knew about John. But Harvey didn't because he still had to figure out how he was going to get away with bringing a sick toddler into court.

Harvey shut off his alarm right as it went off at 5. He tucked one of his arms around John's backside and the other one support his head as Harvey slowly stood up from his bed, willing the kid to stay sleeping. He thankfully did.

Harvey walked around with him wrapped around his body, his head resting lightly against his shoulder. He started his coffee, got both their clothes laid out, made some toast for the both of them (because the kid was going to eat something), and then Harvey had to lay him down back on his bed to take a quick (emphasize quick) shower. Harvey dressed just as quickly in his suit before he gently woke up John, who whimpered at being woken up.

Harvey frowned a little, but whispered, "I know Johnny, but we have to get you ready. Come on baby boy." Harvey lifted him up again and carried him to the bathroom, where he gently set him down on the sink counter before grabbing a washcloth and running lukewarm water over it. He then soothingly wiped at John's forehead, face, and neck where sweat had accumulated over the night from his fever. Harvey then tenderly (because this was his son and he loved the kid more than even himself) took off his pajamas and replaced them with a t-shirt and a pair of light jeans – after he made sure John went to the potty – and then he lifted him up again, looking at the clock seeing that they only had twenty minutes before Ray was going to pick them up.

After a slight struggle, a very drowsy John ate a few small bites of his toast, while Harvey completely forewent his, being more concerned about getting something into Johnny. After a cup of watered down orange juice was drunk, Harvey was heading down stairs with John fast asleep in his arms again.

Ray smiled at Harvey as he opened his door and nodded his hello, knowing that John was sleeping. Harvey was able to keep John asleep while buckling him in and throughout the whole car ride. Harvey had to roll his eyes internally as he saw that today of all days, Mike decided to come in on time and even a little early. He could see that Mike was waiting for him to walk over to him, but he didn't even acknowledge the pup as he walked to the other side of the car and gently unbuckled John. All the traffic noise woke the small boy up and he started to whimper at it. Harvey quickly lifted him up into his arms, shushing him softly and telling him to go back to sleep. The poor kid hadn't even realized that he was going to finally go into work with his daddy.

Harvey sighed gratefully as John wrapped his arm around his neck while he sucked on his thumb from the other one and lulled back to a light sleep. Harvey thanked Ray and told him to be there at 7 tonight to take them back home. Then Harvey started to walk toward the firm.

Now, Mike had been watching with growing curiosity as he saw his boss walk to the other side of the car and bend down into the opened door. It should have registered from everything that had happened recently that he was grabbing his son. But it didn't. Instead he groaned slightly, thinking that Harvey was bringing out a box full of files he would have to go through. That's why he was even more surprised to see a little boy wrap himself around Harvey. Mike watched as Harvey told Ray something before heading toward him – well technically the entrance, but Mike was standing in that vicinity – and Mike hurriedly went to hold the door for Harvey.

Harvey nodded his head in thanks as he fished out his identification and flashed it to the security desk. Mike followed behind him – just like a puppy would do it's master – and didn't say anything, still not knowing _what_ to say. Sure, Mike was curious about _why_ Harvey decided to bring in his son (!) into work and what it meant, but he kept quiet as the elevator doors opened and they both walked in.

He watched Harvey out of the corner of his eye as he gently (like, wow!) rubbed circles against John's back. However Mike hadn't been expecting Harvey to speak to him at all, so was startled (he literally jumped a little) when Harvey said, "Meet me in my office in thirty minutes." With that, the doors slid open and Harvey was walking out of the elevator leaving a stunned Mike.

Harvey walked steadily toward his office. He noticed how almost everyone stopped what they were doing (even talking) as he passed them with John still in his arms. He ignored them of course and continued toward his office. He spotted Donna at her desk, already typing away, and spoke softly as he passed her, "Donna."

She looked up at his tone of voice (knowing exactly what he meant by that one word) and she felt her heart melt a little at seeing Harvey holding John. But that thought was fleeting as her maternal instincts kicked in. She knew Harvey wouldn't bring John into his office unless it was absolutely necessary, especially on a court day. She followed him into his office and watched as he skillfully (three years of practice made him a master) took off his suit jacket and placed it on the backside of his chair without even waking John before sitting down. He quietly repositioned John in his lap, into a more comfortable one for his son. He finally looked up at Donna and told her, "I need to find out which judges are on the docket today. Mitchell doesn't like kids and if I can get out of having him today, I'd appreciate it."

Donna nodded slowly, wondering when he would tell her why Johnny was there. After a good ten seconds lapsed in silence, she raised an eyebrow before looking over him with her keen eyes. That's when she narrowed her eyes and noticed the bags underneath Harvey's. She frowned as she said, "John's sick. What's wrong? Why didn't you call me?" She walked over and placed her hand against John's forehead (her fingers grazing Harvey's chest and yes she did feel that little jolt at the contact and no she wouldn't mention it) feeling his fever, causing her to frown even more.

Harvey rubbed John's back again as he snuggled more into his dad's chest, still sucking his thumb, as he told Donna, "He had a slight fever when I picked him up yesterday. It went up to about 101 by the time we got home. I didn't call you because your parents are visiting." Donna smiled slightly as he remembered that. They had flown in last night to visit their daughter for a few days and to do some shopping in the city.

Donna hummed softly though at his statement and asked, "How bad is it? You look tired Harvey."

Harvey grunted softly before saying, "He threw up a few times last night and kept waking up because of his coughing. I got about two hours of sleep last night. He doesn't want to eat and I had to bribe him to drinking something last night." He rubbed his hand across his face as he continued, "John's already miserable being sick, I didn't want to leave him with Marianne and make him even more miserable. I couldn't leave him with her and I have to go into court today. This was my only option."

Donna smiled slightly as she watched as Harvey unconsciously started to raking his fingers through John's hair, calming the boy down even more so. "I'll call right now and let you know." She was also already planning on going out to pick up some things for John to use for the day.

~SUITS~

Harvey was watching his clock as he typed on his laptop. Mike had thirty seconds to get there. That kid always cut it close. With only three seconds left, Mike came rushing into his office. He spoke in his normal voice (which was loud to a sleeping toddler who was sick) as he said, "I'm sorry Harvey, Louis cornered me. He wanted to know why you wanted to see me. And I tried…"

However, Harvey shushed him and pointed to John who was sitting in his lap still. Mike grimaced as he heard the boy whimper at being woken up so abruptly. He winced even more so when he heard Harvey sigh. Mike mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

Harvey just shook his head as he stood up and started to shush John again. After he rocked him a little and paced the length of his office, John settled back down but didn't go back to sleep. Harvey sat back down behind his desk and resettled John in his lap. John started to suck his thumb again groggily as he leaned against his dad's chest and stared at Mike.

Mike stared back, a little scared at what would happen next. Thankfully the staring contest (even though it only lasted about three seconds) was interrupted by Donna coming in. "Harvey, stop scaring the puppy." She then handed him a piece of paper. "There's only two other judges on today and neither of them are any better than Mitchell."

Harvey frowned down at the paper as he read the other two names. Meanwhile, John smiled at Donna's appearance a little and lifted one arm (keeping his thumb securely in his mouth) asking to be picked up. Donna willingly swooped in and cooed as she gently rocked John back and forth. John looked around the room from his view and frowned. Donna saw his frown and asked concerned, "What's wrong sweetie?"

John pouted a little and whispered, "I don't see a puppy."

Donna smiled at him. "Awww, I wasn't talking about a real puppy. I meant Mike." John looked at her confused and she pointed in the direction of the strange man he had been staring at before. "That's Mike."

Harvey then added, "And he's a puppy."

John looked from his dad back to Mike before he nodded and said, "Oh, okay." He then looked up at Donna and asked quietly, "Is that because daddy's the big doggy here?"

Mike huffed softly. Yep, he was definitely Harvey Specter's son. When was he going to grow out of that puppy analogy? Mike was taken out of his thoughts as he heard Harvey chuckle. The man actually chuckled. He never heard that before, sure he's heard Donna laugh before which she did as well, but to hear Harvey…Mike looked out of the window quickly to make sure the world wasn't ending. Nope, it wasn't. Mike looked back at the three other people in the room and just stared in wonderment.

Donna bounced John slightly on her hip as she cuddled him closer and whisper, "He sure is. Just don't tell your daddy's boss that, okay?"

John nodded, his eyes closing slowly as his thumb found its way to his mouth again. "M'kay. I'm sleepy." He said the last thing to his dad as he stared at him through half lidded eyes.

Harvey stood up and gently lifted John out of Donna's arms and asked quietly, "How do you feel buddy?" As he asked that Mike saw Harvey place his hand on his forehead. That's when it all clicked. John was sick, of course!

John shrugged halfheartedly as he mumbled, "Still hot. Throat hurts more. Sleepy."

Harvey patted his back and said, "Go to sleep. You were up late last night."

He snuggled closer into the his dad's neck as he said softly, "M'sorry daddy."

Harvey just rubbed his back some more and said, "Shhh, it's okay. Go to sleep baby boy." Harvey continued to walk the length of his windows but started to talk to Mike, "Mike, I'm going into court later today. What I need you to do is come in here at exactly ten o'clock, and I mean exactly – not ten minutes late."

Mike nodded and said, "Okay. What do you need me to do for the case?"

Donna smirked slightly as she brought in some things she had bought while she wait for her 'contact' to get her the names of the judges. She placed a blanket on the side of the couch as well as one of John's smaller stuffed animals she kept in her purse for him. She walked over to one of Harvey's cabinets and placed some juice and snacks in them along with a new sippy cup. She knew what Harvey was about to tell Mike. The kid didn't even know. She almost felt sorry for him as Harvey said, "I need you to come here and watch John while I go into court."

Mike started to nod his head, until it registered what Harvey had said and then abruptly stopped. "What?"

Harvey sighed as he continued to walk, swaying slightly, "I can't take John with me into court. Mitchell hates kids. He hates sick ones even more. So you are going to stay here, while I go in and close this case. Do you have a problem with that?"

Mike gulped a little, before slowly saying (risking his life), "Couldn't I, oh I don't know, go into court for you?"

Harvey gave him a deadpan look before saying, "You lost at housing court. So, no." Mike sighed dejectedly and Harvey had to roll his eyes. "Mike, John's going to probably sleep the whole time. If it gets too difficult for you just call me. Okay?"

Mike nodded slowly before slowly getting up and leaving. He was going to be watching after his boss' son. He was so dead.

Donna smirked as she watched Mike leave, shaking her head as she herself left to get back to work. However, Harvey stopped her to tell her, "Donna, make sure the pup doesn't kill my son."

~SUITS~

John slowly started to wake up, feeling a coolness against his cheek. That didn't feel like his daddy. He cracked open his eyes to find that he was lying down on a couch and his dad wasn't in the room! He felt tears form in his eyes and couldn't help but whimper. "Daddy." After no response he whimpered in louder, "Daddy!"

All of a sound the puppy was in front of him, looking very flustered. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. Harvey, I'm mean, your dad will be back soon."

John sat up, but didn't calm down. He wanted his daddy! He started to cry even harder. "I," gasp, "want," sniffle, "my," hiccup, "DADDY!"

Mike looked at Donna's desk, frantically searching out for help. But she wasn't there. Really, she decided now would be a good time for her to pee! Mike looked back down at John and tried to remember what Harvey did to calm him down. "Hey, shush, it's okay." He then just dove in and picked up John and walked over to Harvey's vinyl collection. "Hey, Johnny, look at this. These are all your dad's. Do you like music?"

John looked up at the big bookcase and sniffled as he rested his head against the puppy's shoulder and nodded. He liked hearing about what others thought about his dad. Marianne really liked him, even though she never showed it. She told John once that he had the best dad she'd ever seen and she'd been in the business for a long, long time. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and was asked, "What type?"

John spoke around his thumb, "Jazz."

Mike rolled his eyes slightly. Of course the kid would like jazz. Mike flipped through the collection and found one that he knew Harvey liked. He showed it to John and asked, "You like this?"

John nodded again, settling down some more as he soon heard the familiar notes. He looked around some more at his dad's office before looking up at the puppy and asked softly, "Do you like my daddy, puppy?"

Mike couldn't help but smile at that. The kid _was_ really cute and charming. "Yeah, I like your dad."

"Why?"

Mike shrugged slightly. "It's a long story. But your dad helped me a lot. Don't tell him," (a lot of people told John that), "but he made my dreams come true."

John smiled slightly around his thumb before asking something he only asked a few people that gained his trust, "Do you want to meet Shadow?"

Mike raised his brow but nodded slowly. "Sure."

He felt John wriggle a little and assumed that meant that he wanted to be let down. He gently put him on the ground and watched as he went to where he had been sleeping and grabbed a small stuffed dog. He sat back down on the couch and patted the space next to him as an invitation. Mike slowly sat down next to him as John started to speak, "This is Shadow. My daddy got me him when I was a baby. He says that he was my favorite doggy. He went everywhere with me. Don't let Donna know, but I let her keep him so he can keep her safe. Because there was this one time when I was with daddy at the store and I saw this big stuffed bear. It was bigger than me! But I had Shadow with me and he protected me because I forgot where daddy was . I tried to be brave, but I didn't mean to leave daddy and I couldn't see him. But Shadow helped me find him because this big guy with a vest found me and asked me were my parents were. I told him I didn't know where my daddy was. He then asked me what daddy's name is. I didn't know it though! I do now because daddy made sure I knew after that. But the big guy asked my for Shadow's name and then he made the speakers call out for a parent that had a son with my name and that had a doggy that was named Shadow. So you see, Shadow helped my daddy find me! And that was only one time. There was this other time…"

Donna walked back to her desk to find John talking animatedly to Mike. And she could tell instantly that he was talking about Shadow, his beloved stuffed animal. She smiled at them, knowing immediately that John had given Mike the stamp of 'I like you'. She walked in as John regaled Mike about the time 'him and Shadow almost made his daddy have a heart attack because Shadow wanted to play with the other doggies at the zoo and he just had to take Shadow to them.' Donna remembered that day very well since she was with them. The kid was probably going to give her early grey hairs, scaring her and Harvey by trying to go into the wolf enclosure. And that had only happened a few months ago.

But she let John continue with his story as she grabbed his sippy cup and poured some orange juice and mixed it with water. She passed him the cup and a bag of sliced apples she just cut – because he was _not_ having junk food when he was sick – and told him to drink and eat. He whined a little but one look from her and a stern warning about calling his father and he obediently sip at his juice and took a hesitant bite of an apple. Donna nodded her approval and left Mike to be charmed by John.

Mike never stood a chance.

~SUITS~

Harvey stepped out of the elevators and was a little nervous about what he would find in his office. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Mike never called him during his case. But as Harvey walked toward his office he noticed that Donna was smiling softly – probably listening in on whatever was going on in his office. Which had to be good because if Donna wasn't in a panic then his son was still in one piece and Harvey didn't have to kill Mike and the fire him.

Harvey smiled at Donna as she passed him his messages and saw that she had a twinkle in her eyes. Harvey looked in and saw that John was doing much better if how fast he was talking was any indicator. "Did he eat anything?"

Donna nodded, "I gave him some sliced apples. He and Mike also shared an orange."

Harvey grimaced slightly at the idea of that acidic juice going on his nice couch. But he pushed that back and walked in on John saying, "And _then_ there was this other time when I was about two. Daddy drove Donna and me to her parents for a fam'ly reunion. Donna didn't want to go by herself because then her Aunt Jenny would ask why she wasn't married with kids still and daddy had the weekend off. Plus there was gonna be lots of other kids there. But while we were driving there was this farm that I saw and it had horses! I always wanted to ride one. So daddy stopped but I was too small to ride by myself so he had to ride with me. But we had so much fun, except for when our horse got scared. It tried to knock us off, but somehow my dad was able to calm him down. But after that both him and Donna said it was time to go. Donna looked real scared for some reason though. I thought it was fun, but she didn't." He then leant in and whispered conspiratorially, "I don't think my dad like it either, even though he said he was fine. Because after that he wouldn't let me go even though we had to walk like THREE whole miles. But I had fun."

Harvey shook his head remembering that day very clearly. If he hadn't had prior history with handling horses, they would have both been knocked off and he didn't even want to _think _about what could have happened. Harvey could see that they both hadn't heard him come in. He decided to put some fear back into the pup (because he knew that whatever stories John told Mike, Mike would now think of him as being soft. And Harvey Specter doesn't do soft). He spoke semi-loudly, "I'm glad to see that you haven't killed my son."

Harvey had to admit that he got a little kick out of seeing Mike jump at his voice. But Harvey smiled widely as John jumped down from his spot and ran over to him. "Daddy!"

Harvey bent down, quickly lifting him up. "Hey buddy, you feeling better?"

John nodded and started to fiddle with Harvey's tie as he said, "Yep. Did you kick butt?"

Donna spoke through the intercom, "John! Watch that mouth mister."

Harvey smirked but nodded his head, "You bet I did. I'm the best closer in New York." Harvey then walked over to his desk and sat down, placing John on his knee while he turned on his laptop. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see John chewing his bottom lip. "What?"

John shot a look at Mike and then looked back up at his dad before asking sincerely, "Can we keep the puppy? Please?"

Harvey heard Mike huff and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. He even saw Donna's shoulders shaking with laughter before he answered, "Yeah, we can keep the puppy."

**A/N2: I hope you liked it **_**bloodyhell95**_**! That part was for you about them keeping the puppy ;) I'm up to any suggestions. I've decided to not really do any actual chapters based off episodes, but I will mention them. Imagine as if these were the cases in between the episodes. Please review. They feed my muse. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people! How is everyone? Today was my first weekday without studying for anything. I gotta say, I love it! I don't know what I'm going to do once I go for my DMS certificate. -.- But that doesn't concern you. What does concern you is that this is another chapter! So yay for you readers. I'm writing because I found out that my scholarship will pay for my state license! So happy I don't have to foot $120 this year…now next year is a different story, but hopefully I'll have a job by then (midnights preferably, but PMs will do as well – since I will still be going to college). So let's get to the adventures of Harvey and John!**

**This one is going to be a little scare for our favourite father ;) (Just got a review saying I need to put a better warning)**

**WARNING!: Mention of kidnapping and possible rape (by pedophilia).**

**Disclaimer: I own me, myself, and I. I don't really own anything else, since I didn't buy my car or my clothes or anything else I have (I LOVE YOU MOM!).**

_Spread Like Wildfire _

Harvey had thought that today would be a good day. John hadn't given him a lot of fuss that morning while dropping him off at Marianne's (ever since two weeks ago when he got to go to work with his dad because he was sick, he wanted to go everyday), Mike had come (just two minutes late) prepared for their trial, and now he was sitting in a meeting with the other partners and wasn't bored to tears by it. So he thought it would be a good day, until Donna came rushing in.

She didn't look on the outside to be concerned about anything. Which is what she wanted as she bent over and whispered into Harvey's ear as calmly as possible, "Harvey, you need to come with me. Now."

Harvey shot Jessica a look as she raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to leave. He whispered back at Donna without looking at her (which if he had done, he would know that this was very serious), "Not now Donna."

Donna tried to keep herself in check as she whispered another time, "No, Harvey. Now!"

Harvey shot her a look at her blatant refusal and that's when he saw it. She was near tears. Not paying attention to the meeting or the fact that Jessica was paying attention to them, he asked, "What is it?"

Donna shot a quick glance around the room, satisfied that no one was looking except Jessica and Mike (since the pup got to come along for this meeting thanks to Harvey (with his cell phone off this time)), and whispered desperately, "Don't panic, but John is missing."

Harvey felt his heart stop for a second before it ricocheted into overdrive and he shouted, "What?"

That got everyone's attention in the room, causing Louis to stop what he was saying about their most recent financial increase due to his client. Donna placed a calming (as calm as she could with her own nerves everywhere) hand on his shoulder as she whispered quickly, "The cops are in your office."

Harvey stood up abruptly and said brusquely to Jessica, "Excuse me, I have to take care of something." He nodded his head to her as he left, with both Donna and Mike following quickly behind him. Mike had no clue what caused Harvey's outburst (since Donna was the master of whispering), but he knew it was something extremely serious for him to just leave a meeting without saying why.

Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed a very familiar number. After just two rings she answered, "Harvey, what do you need me to find?"

Harvey sped up his pace as he told her, "Vanessa, I need you to meet me at my office. Now. No questions, just do it."

She knew that if Harvey was willing to not meet in a discreet setting than he meant business. So she didn't take offense to his demand and said sincerely already calling Ray on her other line, "I'll be there in ten."

Harvey hung up and felt Donna come walk beside him (leaving Mike out of the loop again). "You're bringing Vanessa in? You sure you want to expose your best asset?"

Harvey felt his throat close slightly as he saw the two officers with Marianne in his office as he said, "For John, I'd do anything." With that he brushed past the two officers and rounded on Marianne as he yelled, "What the hell happened! I trust you with my son and lately it seems that I shouldn't!"

Marianne set her jaw firmly as she tried to hold back her own tears. She knew that Harvey would be upset, but hell, she had never seen the man upset before and now she understood how and why he was the best damn closer in New York. She lost the most precious thing to that man and she was willing to pay the price. She took in a shaky breath as she began, "We were at his favorite park. You know the one on Central and 64th. Well I was watching John play with a few other kids on the slides." She felt tears start to spill on their own as she said, "And he came down from the slide. I _saw_ him, but then a young man and woman came to ask me for directions. Harvey, I swear I took my eyes off him for _ten_ seconds and when I looked back he was gone. I checked everywhere but he wasn't there! I immediately called the police, they searched the park as well, but they couldn't find him either. I'm so sorry Harvey. It was only ten seconds. Ten seconds."

Harvey couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had both slammed his stomach with a sledgehammer and had an elephant sitting on his chest. He couldn't see past the mist of tears in his own eyes. And he wanted to find the bastard that took his son and kill him with his bare hands – knowing full well that no jury would convict him. But he pushed all those thoughts behind him as he turned to the officers who had been waiting patiently before he said to them, "What do you know?"

One of the officers, a young male (was this is first case?), stepped forward and said, "From what your nanny told us, this sounds like a well known tactic used by Victor Rossetti. He pays a couple of strangers to go and distract someone, telling them some story about surprising his friend and he needed a good distraction. While those two talk with the caregiver, Victor goes and snatches the kid from a very open area, usually pretending to be his father. All witnesses have said that it usually looks like a stubborn toddler not wanting to leave the park. We're interviewing the family's that were there when it happened as well as the two tourists that asked your nanny for directions. We should have some leads shortly."

Harvey looked at the man incredulously. '_They should have some leads shortly._' Oh he was going to eat that kid alive. Harvey started out deathly calm as he whispered, "So, you're telling me, that my _son_ is with a known what – pedophile?" The officer nodded slowly and Harvey heard Donna let out a sharp, small cry, as he continued, "And 'you should have leads shortly.' Because if that's what you're telling me," Harvey began to walk toward the officer and yelled, "Then you're giving _my son_ a death sentence! And if he dies because of your incompetence, I will find you." He poked the officer in the chest, causing the man to stumble back. "And I will…"

The other officer, who was slightly older than Harvey, stepped in and said, "Sir, I know this is hard for you, but you need to back off or I'm going to have to arrest you."

Harvey smirked at that as all his rage and emotions surfaced and he said, "Oh, I'll give you something to arrest me for." Harvey drew his arm back to punch both officers (because damn it, they weren't finding his son and now it was even less of a chance of finding him both alive _and_ unharmed), but someone(s) held him back. He even heard a familiar voice call out his name to stop his continued efforts to get to the two worst officers in the history of the police academy, but that didn't.

The only thing that even registered to him was Donna standing in front of him, her hands cupping his face, as she spoke to him with tear tracks down her cheeks in a quiet voice, "Harvey, listen to me. Listen! I know you want to kick these incompetent, no good officers' asses. But that will not help us find Johnny. We need to focus on finding him now. Okay? We're going to find him. We will. But you need to focus. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for _John_?"

Harvey relaxed his arms – feeling a few pairs (when had that happened?) – let go and said to the officers without looking away from Donna, "Get the hell out of my office and find my son. Call me when you have something."

Harvey let his eyes slide shut as he felt Donna gently rub his face with her thumbs as he heard Jessica (and when had she come into his office?) say forcefully, "Now!" He vaguely heard them leave along with Jessica. He even saw her talking with them – her own face a mixture of anger and sadness. After one of the officers said something to her, causing her to look toward Harvey remorsefully, he couldn't stand anymore. He staggered to his chair and sank in it, running his fingers through his hair. How could this have happened? How?

~SUITS~

Mike felt his own heart skip a beat after hearing Marianne's news. John was missing? He was kidnapped! Mike now knew why Harvey had reacted so fiercely before. But Mike had never seen Harvey so…angry. He had thought he had in the past, but this was what it looked like for Harvey to be truly pissed off. And he watched his anger grow as the officer said, "From what your nanny told us, this sounds like a well known tactic used by Victor Rossetti. He pays a couple of strangers to go and distract someone, telling them some story about surprising their friend and he needed a good distraction. While those two talk with the caregiver, Victor goes and snatches the kid from a very open area, usually pretending to be his father. All witnesses have said that it usually looks like a stubborn toddler not wanting to leave the park. We're interviewing the family's that were there when it happened as well as the two tourists that asked your nanny for directions. We should have some leads shortly."

Mike knew the look Harvey was giving the officer. That was the same look he gave the opposing side while in court. He was going in for the kill. "So, you're telling me, that my _son_ is with a known what – pedophile?" Mike saw the officer nodded dumbly (really, these were the two geniuses on the case?) as he heard Donna let out a sharp, small cry. Mike looked over and was rendered even more so speechless as he saw that Donna was crying (almost sobbing), as he heard Harvey say, "And 'you should have leads shortly.' Because if that's what you're telling me. Then you're giving _my son_ a death sentence! And if he dies because of your incompetence, I will find you. And I will…"

Mike had been listening to everything Harvey said as he took in everyone surrounding him. At some point both Jessica and Louis walked in, and it looked like Ray and another woman he didn't know were there as well. Mike looked back quickly as he heard the other officer say, "Sir, I know this is hard for you, but you need to back off or I'm going to have to arrest you."

Mike knew that that wasn't the right thing to say instantly. His eyes widened though as he heard, "Oh, I'll give you something to arrest me for."

After that he just reacted (because Harvey wasn't about to get arrested for assaulting an officer). Obviously, both Louis and Ray thought the same thing, as they all lunged for Harvey. They held him back (Mike was surprised as to how strong the man was). Even Jessica was surprised at Harvey's reaction as she tried to snap him out of whatever it was he was thinking. "Harvey!"

But to Mike's dismay that didn't work. What did, though, was Donna. Mike didn't really pay attention to what she said, just the fact that whatever she said worked as Harvey finally brought his arms to his side. Mike stepped back and let Donna work her magic.

Mike couldn't help but glare at the two officers, before he heard Harvey say gruffly, "Get the hell out of my office and find my son. Call me when you have something."

He saw that the officers wanted to say something else, but Jessica yelled at them, "Now!" That caused them to figuratively tuck their tail between their legs and scurry out of the office with Jessica following. Mike watched them go and was about to close the door – noticing that the unknown woman in the room was already on her phone and Harvey's laptop – but stopped as he heard one of the officer tell Jessica, "Look, I know this isn't something he wants to hear right now. But the MO for Victor is getting the kid, doing whatever the hell sickos like him do to them, and then killing them within the first hour. It's already been almost an hour. I hate to say this, but I don't think he's ever going to see his son alive again. We _are _working as fast as we can, but knowing what we do…we aren't optimistic. I'm sorry."

Mike felt the floor drop from beneath him. They couldn't be right. They just couldn't, because if they were, then they would need to find the best damn lawyer in the world to get Harvey off of murder in the first degree.

~SUITS~

Everything at the moment sounded like he was underwater. There was this rushing sound in his ears and he could hear that there was chaos going on around him. Jessica was talking with some of her connections to get a lead on the case, while Louis tried to keep everyone from staring into his office. And Mike was just babbling about something that Harvey really didn't care about. But the only thing he focused on was Donna. She was sitting with him, her hand resting gently on his back as he tried to gain control of his emotions again. Emotions would get in his way right now. He needed to be the heartless Harvey Specter everyone knew him to be, and not Harvey Specter, Johnny's daddy.

He got the last bit of them reigned in when he heard Vanessa call out, "Harvey I got a lead! You'll want to see this."

His eyes snapped toward her, seeing that she was at his laptop. With his mask back in place (Donna had known the instant Harvey sealed off his heart from anything, feeling his muscle go tense and rigid) and he got up, surprising everyone into silence. He coolly walked behind Vanessa and spoke evenly, "What?"

She pointed to a van next to the park John was at, "This camera shows a man pushing a small boy into it. There was a struggle, but the boy was quickly subdued. I got the license plate number ran through the database. Came up with this address. It's an abandoned warehouse. I thought it was a dead end, but then one of my friends called this in." She brought up another screen and pointed to a house on a map, "The warehouse is under the owner of this house. However, the owner, a Joseph Clemency, died three years ago. No family to claim anything. All his belongings were bought under the table from Joe's lawyer, by a Mr. Rossetti. No first name was given, all paid in cash and no paperwork was signed. Everything is still under Joe's name, but someone else is living there and I think this is our guy. I got an aerial image of the house and it has the same exact van sitting in the driveway. Do you want me to call it in?"

Harvey had been clutching the back of the chair Vanessa was sitting in more tightly with each word. It took only ten damn minutes for his PI to find his son, while the police still hadn't found anything in the hour since John had gone missing. He was going to make them pay if John was harmed in the least bit.

However, all Harvey did was nod before grabbing his coat. Ray was already out the door, knowing that his boss was going to want to find his son himself. Both Donna and Mike followed Harvey out the office to find a small (okay, medium) group of lawyers and associates standing in Harvey's way toward the elevator. And they didn't move. Donna shook her head, stupid fools.

Harvey barked out, "Get the hell out of my way. Now!" And they crowd parted like the Red Sea, watching as the three of them – Harvey, Donna, and Mike – walked into the waiting elevator with Ray.

~SUITS~

Harvey waited apprehensively in his seat while Ray drove as quickly as possible to the house. He didn't know what to do with himself at the moment. He knew that he needed to keep a rational head, but if his son was hurt in anyway there would be blood. The only thing keeping Harvey grounded was Donna's constant presence next to him. He vaguely remembered Mike scurrying into the car after Donna and saying that the cops were on their way, but didn't really have the energy to think that far back or to even care.

He felt Donna squeeze his hand as they drove into the neighborhood John was hopefully in. She whispered, "We'll find him. He's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Harvey continued to stare out his window as tears again misted his eyes, remembering how excited John was that morning to finally be able to play on the monkey bars again since he had just gotten his cast off. Harvey spoke his worst fear aloud quietly, "What if he's not there? What if we're too late? Donna, I _know_ what bastards like that do to kids like John. I've put them away before. The chances of us finding him unharmed, let alone alive are slim. I, I don't know what I'm going to do if he's…"

His throat closed around the word as a small sob left him. Donna shushed him as she whispered, "Don't think like that. John _is_ fine. We _will_ find him. Because you're the best damn closer in New York. We'll bring our boy home, okay?"

Harvey didn't say anything to that. Because he couldn't give a promise that he knew he couldn't keep. But he was about to find out shortly as Ray pulled up to the house. It looked like any normal rundown house in a bad neighborhood.

However, Harvey didn't pay attention to that as he quickly stepped out of the car, walked up the steps and knocked loudly on the man's door (he had enough sense in him to not barge in without trying to see if this really was the place). But after no one answered Harvey clenched his jaw, took a step back, before slamming his shoulder into the door. He heard Mike yell at him to stop, that the cops were coming and to just wait. He even heard Donna tell Mike to be quiet. But Harvey just slammed into the door one more time. Still it didn't give. Putting all his anger into it, he slammed into it a third time – nearly crying out in joy as the door gave way and swung wide open.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of rotting flesh. It was like from any number of horror movies. Dead animals (mostly rats, but a few rabbits, squirrels, and even small cats were there) were littered across the whole house. Harvey brought his scarf that was around his neck to his nose, gagging slightly (as well as hearing both Donna and Mike gag) before walking in. He listened intently for any noises. His stomach was in knots. Just thinking about John having to be in here for more than a second made him lightheaded. But he continued to move forward and that's when he heard it.

The sound was so small, so quiet that any other person wouldn't have. But being a father and this being his son, he knew John's whimper anywhere and it was coming from down the hall. Harvey didn't care if Victor was in the house or not anymore, all he wanted was for his boy to be in his arms again. He started to run down the hall, yelling, "John! Johnny!"

He heard the whimpering get louder and stopped in front of another door. He tried to the handle, but found that it was locked. He slammed into the door continuously, oblivious to the searing pain as he re-aggravated his injured shoulder, and by the fifth time the door flew open. What Harvey saw made him want to throw up.

A man, who was probably Victor, held his son. And his son was only in his small, white undershirt and his underwear. But what Harvey focused on was the knife to his son's throat and the wild look in the man's eyes.

What Harvey expected to happen was for him to see red and attack Victor for even touching John. But what actually did happen was a sense of calm came over Harvey and he spoke soothingly to John saying, "Just look at me son. Look right here okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine."

He saw John nodded a little before whimpering as the movement cause the knife to lightly cut his throat. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks and Harvey was out of options. He looked Victor dead in the eyes and said softly, "The best option for you right now, is to give me my son and you _might_ not get the death sentence for everything you've done. If you don't and you hurt him even more, you will get the death sentence. But before you get that, you'll have to deal with me." Harvey stepped a little closer as he said, "So, hand him to me. The cops are already on their way Victor, there's only two ways out of this. Make the right choice."

Harvey had been progressively making his way toward them and as he saw Victor tighten his hold on the hilt of the knife he knew he needed to act quickly. "Wrong move, Victor." With that Harvey lunged for the man's arm. He grabbed it firmly (almost bone crushing), causing Victor to open his hand in agony – dropping the knife in the process. Harvey slammed his elbow into the man's face and caught John as Victor let go of him in an automatic response. He quickly handed him off to Donna, telling her to get him out of there, before turning back and lay it on the guy curled on the floor. He grabbed him by his collar, dragged him off the ground, and started to punch him repeatedly. He landed a few good punches to the sick man's gut before letting him crumbled to the ground. Harvey knelt down next to him and spat, "Listen closely, Victor. You messed with the wrong kid. You think I'm going to let you get away with even thinking about touching my son? I'm the best damn closer in New York and I'll make sure you get nothing less than the death sentence. You'll be lucky to see the light of day before you die."

With that Harvey got up and walked out of the room. Mike had stayed behind – just to make sure Harvey didn't actually kill the man – and now he watched as his mentor walked to the nearest corner and threw up. Mike understood that feeling (obviously to a limited degree, but he still felt like throwing up himself). Mike didn't know whether to go over to Harvey or let the man be. It was decided for him as Harvey took in a shuddering breath, straightened up, and started to walk out of the house. Mike followed closely behind.

Harvey was now focused on one thing and one thing only. Getting his son back in his arms. The only reason he had handed John off to Donna was for his son to get out of that hell hole as quickly as possible, because Harvey needed to take care of that man. But, now that that was done, he only wanted to hold John and never let go. Which is exactly what he did.

As he walked out of the house, he heard the wails of the sirens nearing, but what was even more pronounced was John's sobs for him. Harvey quickly walked down the steps and towards Donna (who was crying and clutching onto John for her dear life). But once she saw that Harvey was coming she met him halfway and gently placed the crying boy into his father's arms.

John immediately threw his arms around his dad's neck and just cried and cried and cried his heart out. Harvey held onto John just as tightly, trying to catch any trace of his baby smell (but only getting the sickening smell of death and Victor, causing bile to rise up in his throat again). Harvey didn't pay any mind to the police cars swarming the area as he walked as far away from that house as he could before he collapsed. Harvey slid down against a brick building about a quarter of the block away, not caring what it did to his suit, as he finally let the day's events flood over him. He silently sobbed as he wrapped his son's shivering body (whether from the cold or his trauma, Harvey couldn't tell) into his coat – bringing him as near to his body as possible. He started to whisper to into John's ear, "I've got you. I've got you now. I'm never letting go. Shhhhh. You're safe now. Daddy's here."

Harvey heard yells from down the block, Mike telling the cops what room to go to. Harvey heard Donna tell Mike in a thick voice to leave Harvey alone, that he was fine. But Harvey didn't pay any attention to that, he focused on John as he shivered against his body and whimpered, "So scared, daddy. He was so mean."

Harvey held on a little tighter after those words and cried a little harder for his son. He didn't know how much time passed or when Donna hadn't come over to him, but he felt her hand on his shoulder as she whispered, "Harvey, the paramedics want to look at John."

Harvey nodded numbly and slowly stood up with her help as John continued to cry into his dad's shoulder. They slowly made their way to the waiting ambulance where a young male paramedic came over and spoke in a soft voice, "Hey buddy, we just need to look over you to make sure you're okay. But to do that you need to let go of your dad for me. Can you do that big guy?"

The paramedic tried to slowly pry John away from Harvey, but the boy let out the loudest wail Harvey had ever heard from him and yelled, "NO! Daddy, don't let them take me away! NOOOOOO! Daddy!"

Harvey let out a strangled noise (what Mike would later call somewhere between a moan and a sob) before grabbing hold of his son and brusquely telling the paramedic, "I'll look him over."

The paramedic looked like he was about to argue the point but then he saw the glare that Harvey was sending him and stepped back, nodding for him to sit inside the ambulance on one of the steps. Harvey slowly did so, all the while speaking nonsense to try and calm John down. After John slowly started to calm down, only hiccupping and sniffling every now and then, Harvey whispered, "Johnny, I got look over you. Okay, buddy. But you just need to let go for a little bit."

John cried out, "No, daddy! I don't want to. I don't want to leave you! I'm sorry, please don't leave!"

Harvey tried not to cry at those words and said as steadily as possible, "I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere John. I'm right here. But daddy needs you to sit in his lap. Just in my lap, okay?"

John looked up at him with tear-filled eyes before looking down at his lap. "And you won't leave? I don't want you to go daddy."

Harvey kissed his forehead, ignoring the smell that permeated both of them now, as he whispered, "I won't leave. I'm not going anywhere."

John slowly sat down in Harvey's lap. Harvey saw the paramedic kneel down as if he was about to start to examine him, but he shot the paramedic another glare – daring him to come any closer without losing a body member. The paramedic backed off and watched as Harvey slowly started to examine his son. He asked softly, "Did he hurt you? Do you hurt anywhere?"

John whimpered slightly as he pointed to his neck. Harvey slowly lifted his chin, allowing the paramedic to glance at it before pulling out a few swabs and handing them over to Harvey. He then whispered to John that it would sting a little before wiping the cut down and placing a small band-aid on it. "Anywhere else?" John pointed to his upper arm and Harvey felt his blood boil again as he saw the outline of fingers in the form of bruises on both John's arms. He, though, gently rubbed them before doing a systematic check of everything else. Then came the hardest part. His throat closed and tears gathered again in his eyes as he asked raggedly, "Johnny, I need you to be honest with me, okay?" At the boy's small nodded Harvey asked quietly, "Did that man touch anywhere he shouldn't have?" At the boy's confused look, Harvey explained, "You remember how Donna and I talk to you about bad touching when you were younger and what you should do if that happened?"

John nodded again and started to cry all over again. Harvey feared the worst as he heard his son stutter out, "He," gasp, "tried to," sniff, "but I," sob, "kicked," gasp, "him," sniff, "and then," sob, "you came!" John threw his arms around Harvey's neck and sobbed all over again into his shoulder.

Harvey shuddered at the realization. If he had been just one second later, his son would have been…Harvey felt as if he was going to be sick all over again. The paramedic told him, he would like to conduct a rape kit test on John, but after another steely glare backed away getting ready to look at Harvey's injuries.

However, Harvey didn't have time for that. He stood up, with John tucked inside his coat again and slowly starting to calm down, and walked away from the yelling paramedic. Donna swooped in and took some supplies to tend to Harvey herself, before following him toward their still waiting where Ray and Mike waited.

Donna smiled at Mike reassuringly. He had been amazing ever since the police had arrived. He directed them to the room Victor was in (and Donna saw that the officers didn't even ask how Victor wound with a busted face), he waved off the swarm of reporters wanting to get even a picture of the great Harvey Specter with his newfound son (because Harvey was well known in the news world especially when connected with a wanted pedophile), even going so far as to almost check on how Harvey was doing (which Donna stopped because she knew that what Harvey needed at that moment was just John), and even calling Jessica to let her know what had happened. But now he was just apprehensive. It had been nearly an hour since everything had happened and seeing his mentor (the uncaring, heartless Harvey Specter) breakdown with his small son, it tore a little piece of everyone apart. But now Harvey was almost back to his normal self, except for the fact that he was clutching John so tightly, Mike feared the little boy would be crushed (although John gave no protest).

Mike watched as Harvey drew his coat even more so around John as the reporters finally got the first glimpse of the two together. Dozens yelled out questions, but Harvey walked right through them without even a passing glance. He firmly kept John's head tucked under his chin and inside his coat as both arms supported the small boy. Ray opened Harvey's door, allowing the man to slide in before quickly shutting it (and essentially shutting out the rest of the world). Donna slid in on the other side quickly followed by Mike. Before Harvey could even tell Ray where to go, Donna said, "Bring Mike home first, then we're going to Harvey's."

Ray nodded as he drove away from the crime scene. But Harvey being Harvey said, "No, drop Mike off, then I need to stop by the office for a few minutes."

Donna gave him a stern look as she said, "What you are going to do is this. You will go home right after we drop off Mike, I'll make us something to eat while you take care of John, and then we are all going to go to bed. There will be no stops to the office." She saw that Harvey was about to protest and she added quickly, "I already cleared your schedule for the next three days, I talked with Jessica, and _I'm_ telling you that this is what needs to happen. Okay?"

Harvey would never admit it (in front of Mike at least), but he was relieved to hear that. But all he did was smirk and ask softly, "Why _haven't_ I married you yet?" Donna smirked a little as she watched Harvey tighten his hold around John before resting his head back and closing his eyes.

Mike, for his part, was both happy and oddly interested in their banter. He was happy because that gave him some type of normalcy and oddly interested because this was the first real time of seeing how Donna and Harvey interacted as just two friends. It was refreshing to see the 'human' side of Harvey in that manner. Mike was soon taken out of his thoughts as they pulled up to his apartment. As he got out Harvey told him, without even opening his eyes, "Don't come in tomorrow kid. Take the next few days off."

Mike saw Donna nod to him that he should listen to Harvey and said, "Okay. I'll see you in a few days than. And Harvey, I'm glad you found him."

Harvey looked down at the mop of blonde hair before whispering, "Me too." With that Mike closed the door and watched as they drove off. It would take a long time for him to get the image of Harvey Specter breaking down just a few hundred yards away from him while he held onto his small son.

~SUITS~

Donna watched as Harvey put a sleeping John in the middle of his king bed, pulling the covers over him as he kissed his forehead one last time. Harvey slowly walked out of the room leaving the door open and a light on in case John woke up from a nightmare. Both of them walked over to the couch and sank down in it with relieved sighs. Pretty soon Harvey let his head rest against Donna's shoulder, finally being able to think.

Once they had gotten home Donna grabbed her extra set of clothes and set off to make the best dinner that they ever had that could also be light considering that no one really had an appetite, while Harvey brought John into the bathroom and filled up the tub. Harvey took off his suit jacket, vest, and buttoned down shirt, leaving his trousers and undershirt on, throwing all those clothes in a pile to later be torched (he didn't care if it was his best suit because now it would always remind him of this day). He also took off the remainder of John's clothing and threw them into that same pile before gently lowering the boy into the warm water.

After a thorough cleaning and an even more in depth inspection of any injuries, John was dressed in his pajamas and thankfully cuddled into Donna without much fuss, allowing Harvey to take a scalding hot shower as he tried desperately to rub off any remnants of Victor off his body. They ate dinner (the best lentil soup Harvey had ever tasted) and as Harvey told John a bed time story, Donna took her own quick shower.

Which brought them to this moment, with Harvey inhaling deeply, finally happy to smell something other than death and Victor. He gently kissed Donna's shoulder, just meaning it to be a passing thing. But it felt so good to kiss her, so he did it again just as softly. He felt her stiffen underneath his lips after the second kiss and she whispered, "Harvey."

He didn't give anything away. "Donna."

Donna couldn't deal with this as well today. Her emotions were everywhere and she had to admit to herself that it felt great for Harvey to kiss her, even if it was only on her shoulder. But she knew the second that that thought came another one did. Just like the conversation she had with Rachel a few weeks ago. If she did this, she could never go back. So she spoke softly as she said, "We can't."

Harvey was beyond begging. He just needed this. "Donna, please." And that's what did her in. His soft plea. He was giving her something she had never truly had, he was laying his heart open for her to see completely. She moaned silently before bringing her hand to his face, cupping his jaw and closing the distance between them. And then everything else became a blur of moments.

All they both knew was that it felt so good and so right. Harvey would have liked for this moment to be in his bed, but he had a small boy sleeping in it…a small boy that could have been dead today…and oh god, it was all too much for him. Harvey leaned close to her ear and breathed raggedly, "So close, Donna. Oh god."

Donna wrapped her arms around his back and whispered back as tears escaped her own eyes – her own emotions flooding her at the moment, "I know. God, I know Harvey."

And afterward, they just laid there. That moment culminating the day's events, eclipsing their whole relationship, bringing together their unique family. After a few minutes they both got up, readjusted their clothing and headed to his bedroom, where Donna slipped in on her side and Harvey his. She scooped John in her arms settling herself and John on Harvey's abdomen slightly. He felt John cuddle into his chest, sighing contentedly. Harvey silently promised in that moment that he wouldn't let anything happen to those he cared about the most ever again.

**A/N2: Sooooo, what did you think? Yay or nay? Did that moment between Harvey and Donna really just happen? Or am I cruel and it didn't really? You tell me what you want to see and I'll try to work it in as best as I can. The longest chapter yet. I felt like writing angst and a very emotional!Harvey. I personally like him showing that he's just as mortal as the rest of us. Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another day is here and that brings another chapter. I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I know it was a lot darker than what is usually seen, but I do have **_**Hurt/Comfort**_** as one of the major factors for this story. I'm sorry to anyone that read the story before I put the warning. I haven't written anything relatively whump like in a while and I have to get used to putting warnings before I post. Again sorry!**

**This chapter is the recovery process. If no one has noticed I've decided to set this after Season 1 instead. I've made some references to "Dog Fight" and I continue to intend to write as if these were in between each episode/case. I'm open to anything you guys want to see happen. Now, let's get to it! (And I am evil sometimes. You'll know soon why. *ducks flying objects*)**

**Disclaimer: See previous postings.**

_It's Always the Darkest When You're Alone_

Harvey had been woken up around 5 in the morning by John whimpering from a nightmare he had been having. Harvey had hummed to John (who had found his way in between both his father and Donna) lightly, rubbing soft circles with one hand on his back and gently brushing his hair off his forehead with the other. John quickly fell back asleep, leaving only Harvey wide awake. He watched John for a couple of minutes before letting his eyes drift to Donna. His dream had felt so real. He had wanted it to happen, so badly. Somehow though his exhaustion got the best of him, causing him to fall asleep against Donna's shoulder (his imagination filling in the rest while he slept). Both Donna and Harvey had been jolted awake from their position on the couch (Harvey's head against Donna's shoulder, while her own head rested against his) by John crying. He had had a nightmare. It took about thirty minutes of pacing, humming (even some singing), and a warm drink to help John fall back asleep.

Harvey and Donna had gone to their sides of the bed. Harvey tried to lie John down, but he didn't want to let go. So Harvey slowly laid down with John lying against his stomach as Donna rolled onto her side and gently started to stroke John's cheek. Harvey didn't say anything about his dream then and he wouldn't say anything about it ever. What he and Donna had was something that he didn't want to risk and ruin. He would protect her from anything and if that meant from potential heartbreak from him, then he wouldn't go there. Which just left him hollow and cold inside, wanting something he could never attain.

He slowly slid out of bed, letting his son and Donna sleep longer. Harvey knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep even if he tried. His mind was already working too fast. What he needed was coffee. Lots of coffee.

After pouring his third cup, Harvey walked over to his other balcony leading from his living room and leaned against the railing, looking out on the awakening city. It was just like any other normal day. People were getting up and ready, hailing taxis, rushing to work trying to beat traffic. Just like any other day, except yesterday his little boy could have died. He was almost not a father anymore. That bastard tried to rape and kill his son.

Harvey's grip on his mug grew and before he knew it, he watched as his coffee slowly dripped down the wall next to his balcony, shards of his mug scattered along the floor. He let himself slide down the glass underneath the railing, his vision blurring as he gripped his hair.

Harvey didn't know what he would do if John had died yesterday. The fact was that he _had_ been in a way cold and emotionless before his son was born. Past experiences and moments had showed him that to make it in this world, you couldn't wear your heart on your sleeve. It only lead to heartache and disappointment. But then John came and that all changed. His son softened his hardened edges, leaving Harvey very vulnerable now to potentials for heartbreak. Because if he ever lost his son, he _would_ break. That was a fact, plain and simple. And that left him now silently and slowly breaking apart. Because, damn it, he loved his son with his whole heart.

Harvey knew the last time he was this emotional was when his brother was in the hospital. He had had a better rein of his emotions back then, but Donna could see that he was having one of his off days. Donna could always tell. She always knew what to do when he was like this. Donna knew how much Harvey hated showing his emotions (he didn't think they made him weak, just open for attack). That was besides the point anyways, he needed to be strong for John as well as Donna. He needed to be their pillar.

Harvey took in a deep, shaky breath – trying to rein in his emotions, sealing them away. He leaned his head back, letting the coolness of the glass seep into him slowly. After another few minutes of trying to clear his head, Harvey slowly stood up, grabbed a garbage bag, and came back to clean up his shattered mug.

He had just thrown the bag into his other garbage bag when he heard soft footfalls against the hardwood floor. He braced himself before turning to look at her, because he couldn't feel anything more than friendship. He poured her a cup of coffee before turning around.

His breath caught just the slightest bit (just like every other time). Not many women could pull it off, but Donna somehow looked even more beautiful with sleep tousled hair and her voice husky still from sleep. He had to fight the urge to kiss her like he had in his dream the previous night as he passed her the mug. She hummed in appreciate as she took her first sip, eyeing him over the rim.

She knew something was up with him considering that it was only 5:45 and the coffee pot looked like it had already lost about three or four cups. She was about to ask him about it, but he spoke first. "How did you sleep? John didn't wake you did he?"

Donna took another sip before shaking her head. "No, he didn't wake me. He's still sound asleep. I just," she paused thinking about the real reason she woke up before saying, "I don't know, I guess I'm still on my regular sleeping schedule. You know how that internal alarm clock is."

Harvey watched as Donna looked away from him as she said the last part. He knew she was lying through her teeth and couldn't understand why. He put down his own mug, grabbed hers and placed it next to his, before he gently wrapped his hands around her arms. When she didn't look at him even then he whispered, "Hey, what is it? Come on, you know you can talk to me."

Donna sniffed softly before looking at him with tear filled eyes. "It's silly. I just had a nightmare, that's all. It's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine."

Harvey smiled at her softly before he said, "Obviously. Donna, what was your dream about?"

She shook her head slightly as she let her hands smooth invisible wrinkles on Harvey's shirt, going down the length of his chest. "I know it's not real. I know John is sleeping in the next room and that he's safe and alive. But it felt so real." She looked up into Harvey's eyes as one tear slipped past. "It _looked_ so real Harv. When we were at the D.A.'s office, we saw a lot of stuff. Some nights I still remember some of your cases, the pictures you had to look at from the bad ones." She gave a small sob before saying, "He's so small and helpless. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt such an innocent boy, Harvey. Why?"

Harvey wiped away her tear and whispered, "I don't know."

Donna took in a shuddering breath, "Neither do I. Neither do I." She leaned into Harvey's hand as she whispered, "There was blood everywhere Harvey. And the smell was horrible. I can _still_ smell it. That's the first thing we saw and then you found him. God Harvey, I knew what you found before I even saw it." Donna started to sob then as she recalled her dream and Harvey wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles against her back as she continued, "He was broken Harvey. What we found, it didn't even look like Johnny. Not our baby boy. His little body, what that man did to him. It was horrible. And we couldn't even do anything. He was gone and he was so small and hurt. There was so much blood Harvey, so much blood."

Harvey tightened his hold around her and she grasped onto the reality that was surrounding her. Donna held onto him listening intently as he said softly, "Shhh, it was all a dream. John's fine. He's with us. We've got him. And I will never let anything happen again. I'll protect you two. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Donna tightened her hold on him one last time before sniffling softly and pulling away letting Harvey wipe away her tears. She smiled up at him, "What would I do without you?"

Harvey smiled back at her as he gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear as he joked, "You'd probably be either the President or an award-winning actress."

That got the response he had been hoping for as she laughed lightly at that. Harvey unconsciously let his hand start to stroke her cheek, as she allowed herself to play with the fine hair at his nape. Unknowingly they started to lean in toward each other and they were mere inches apart when they heard, "Daddy! Momma!"

Harvey pulled away first, letting his hands fall down to his side. He whispered, "I'll go get him." Donna nodded and watched him walk toward his bedroom, kicking herself internally as she had just almost kissed Harvey. Over the past decade (ever since she had grown emotions for Harvey beyond friendship) she had suppressed the urge to kiss him, especially after that one incident so long ago. And it all almost got shot to hell because of her emotions. They didn't need this right now, not when John needed them.

Harvey walked into his room knowing immediately that John was very upset. He only ever called Donna his mom when he was scared. Harvey's heart clenched as he saw that his son was sitting in the middle his king bed, clutching onto the blanket crying. "Oh, Johnny, it's okay."

John shot up from his spot and jumped at his dad. "Daddy!"

Harvey caught him and felt his tear streaked cheek rest against his neck. "I've got you. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. Daddy's here now. No one's going to hurt you."

John clutched onto him as if he was the only thing keeping him afloat in his life. And in reality he was the only thing that John could trust besides Donna. John was so sheltered in life (something Harvey wanted because he never wanted his son to go what he had gone through as a child) that he didn't real know very many people. But now he saw that no matter how much he tried to protect John, if he wasn't there himself than it was basically pointless. Harvey still did trust Marianne, but he didn't know if he could ever let John out of his sight after this. Which left him with very little options.

Harvey continued to think about those options as he carried John (rubbing a soothing pattern on his back) back to the kitchen where Donna was now making something to eat. She put down the whisk she was using to make some pancake batter and went over to Harvey. Donna gently threaded her fingers through John's hair while speaking softly, "Hi there sleepy boy."

John looked up at Donna and his bottom lip started to tremble as his eyes watered. He unlatched his arms from around Harvey and spread them apart for Donna to grab him. "Momma!"

Donna's heart broke at the sound of his voice. She scooped him into her arms and started to rock him back and forth. "I'm here Johnny. Me and your daddy are right here. Everything is going to be okay. Just let it out honey. Let it all out." John continued to cry as he held onto her and Donna just continued to rock him whispering sporadically, "I know, baby, I know."

Harvey gently cupped John's head and kissed him there before going over to the stove to finish what Donna had started to make for them. He knew that this was what Donna needed as well as John. Even if he wanted to hold his boy, John needed that motherly touch and Donna needed to mother. And Harvey was content to let that happen.

He had just flipped the last pancake when there was a knock at his door. Harvey motioned to Donna that he would get it (John had calmed down a while ago, but still clung to Donna while he sucked his thumb, drifting to a very light sleep). He was surprised to see Mike standing on the other side of it. "Mike. What are you doing here?"

Mike shifted from one foot to the next before he spoke softly, "I know it's early and I hope I didn't wake you or John, but I, uh, I just…uh."

Harvey took a good look at the kid and saw the shadows under his eyes and his wrinkled clothing. He would never admit it, but his fatherly instincts kicked in at the sight of the kid. He sighed softly before opening his door wider and motioning in, "Come on in. I just finished making some breakfast."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been planning on coming over to Harvey's. He had jumped on his bike after a sleepless night of tossing and turning, trying to clear his head of all the images he wished he could forget. And somehow he had ended up in front of Harvey's building looking up to where he knew Harvey lived. Mike knew that it was slightly selfish on his part to be reliant on his boss (since Harvey was going through enough as it was), but Mike didn't have anyone to turn to. He couldn't call his Grammy (she would just worry about him and he didn't want to risk her health), he didn't have any friends he could talk to, and that left Harvey. Because (whether he liked to admit it or not) he needed someone (read: a father figure) to lean on at the moment. While Mike usually liked the solitude of his apartment, after what he had witnessed, it was all too quiet. He needed some human interaction.

Which lead to Mike following Harvey inside his condo. He didn't know why he was surprised to see Donna holding John, gently rocking him as she walked along the length of the kitchen, but he was. _Had she slept over?_ But Mike was soon distracted as the smell of pancakes filled his nose. "Wow, that smells really good."

He couldn't remember the last time he had had a home-cooked meal for breakfast. Probably when he was still living with his Grammy. Harvey told him, "Sit down. How many do you want?"

Mike felt weird that Harvey was serving him, but he still said self-consciously, "Uh, four." He watched as Harvey took the last pancake off the griddle and placed it on Mike's plate before placing some cut up fruit alongside it. He made up another plate with two pancakes and some more fruit before walking over and placing the two on the table, one in front of Mike and another across from him. He had thought that that plate was for Harvey, so he was surprised when Donna gently sat down across from him with John still in her arms.

Harvey quickly joined them, placing a plate down at the head of the table in between Mike and Donna, but he didn't sit down right away. Instead he walked over to Donna and gently lifted John out of her arms.

John started to whimper at the loss, but Harvey shushed him gently and sat down in his own seat. He adjusted John, so the boy was sitting in his dad's lap semi-facing the table. Mike hadn't yet touched his food he soon realized when Donna kicked his leg from underneath the table and motioned for him to start eating. Mike started in on the pancakes as he saw Donna pick at her food, eating very slowly, as she watched Harvey.

Mike already felt awkward for intruding on Harvey, but he couldn't help himself as his focus slipped back to the man in question. He was shocked (again he didn't know _why_ he was) to find Harvey trying to feed John. The one pancake on the plate (_was Harvey not going to eat?_) was already cut up into small piece and Harvey had one of those pieces in between his fingers as he gently prodded John to eat it. "Come on Johnny. You gotta eat buddy."

John merely turned his head into his dad's chest before mumbling, "Tired."

Harvey rubbed his son's leg as he whispered, "I know you're tired, but you still have to eat. Once you finish this you can go back to sleep. Okay? Come on, it's your favorite buddy."

John turned slightly to look at the offending piece of food in his dad's hand before noticing that it was his favorite breakfast. He slowly opened his mouth letting his dad place it in there, feeling him kiss his forehead. John liked it sometimes when he was still treated this way. Even if he was a big boy, he liked being babied sometimes by his dad. He opened his mouth again and soon afterward his tummy was full and he whispered softly, "Thirsty."

Harvey was about to get up to warm up some milk, but Donna stopped him with her hand. "I'll get it." He nodded his thanks as she quickly poured some milk into John's sippy cup and heated it up.

Harvey started to gently rub John's back (knowing that that always helped him fall back asleep) as he looked up at Mike. He noticed that the kid had hardly touched the fruit that he had been given, so he said gruffly, "Mike, eat your fruit."

Mike (who had been pushing the fruit around his plate (he usually like fruit, but for some reason he couldn't will himself to eat it)) looked up and started to protest. But the look that Harvey gave him, staid any comments and he dutifully ate the rest of his breakfast. Mike had just finished the last of the fruit when he saw Donna come back with John's drink. She handed the cup to John – who said thank you – before sitting down, watching as Harvey rocked John to sleep. Mike was slightly startled when Donna spoke softly, "Harvey, you need to eat something."

He heard Harvey grunt softly, "I'm fine." Mike could see that Donna was about to say something else. He guess Harvey did too, since he cut her off before anything passed her lips, "I said I'm fine."

Donna just frowned at him before getting up and taking all the dishes to the sink to wash them. Mike didn't know what to do as Harvey continued to look at John, who was slowly starting to fall asleep. Just looking at the boy's drooping eyelids caused Mike to feel sleepy himself, which in effect caused him to yawn.

Unfortunately, Harvey saw him yawn. "How much sleep did you get last night kid?" Mike merely shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to admit aloud that he hadn't gotten any. Harvey rolled his eyes, masking his own concern for his associate, before saying, "Go sleep on my couch, you look like you're about to fall over."

Mike rolled his own eyes, but was very grateful for the offer. "Gee, thanks Harvey. You really know how to make a guy feel good."

Harvey merely gave him a stern look as he said, "I wasn't trying to make you feel better. Now, go." He then motioned with his head to which couch he was talking about.

Mike sighed, but did get up and went to the couch before sinking down in it happily. It felt like heaven and before long he felt something warm being placed over his body as his mind drifted off to sleep.

~SUITS~

Harvey watched as Mike slid down onto the couch shaking his head. He didn't know why the kid was so tired, but he knew that he needed to sleep and he wasn't about to send him off on his bike to do so in his own bed. His couch would do for now. Harvey slowly got up from his own seat and walked over to the other smaller couch, gently placing John down. He quickly got two blankets and one of John's stuffed animals. Harvey placed one of the blankets on top of Mike, before going over to his son and adjusting him to a more comfortable position – allowing him to clutch his toy as well as suck his thumb – as he wrapped the blanket around him.

Being satisfied with what he saw, Harvey walked back over to where Donna was just finishing up the dishes. "That was nice of you Harvey, letting Mike sleep here."

Harvey looked out over to the two sleeping people in the living room as he leaned against the counter. "He looked like he hadn't slept at all. He needs to sleep and he obviously came here for a reason."

Donna smiled at him as she dried her hands, "I'd be careful, Mike might start to think that you care about him." Her smile slipped though when Harvey to make a snarky retort. "Harvey?" When she didn't get a reply she let her hand slide around his arm, pulling him so he would look at her. "Harvey, come on, what is it?"

Harvey sighed and shook his head. He didn't know how much he liked it anymore being known as uncaring and cold. He knew that it was needed for this type of job, but he didn't like the fact that his own associate couldn't come to him without trying to make up an excuse. "It's nothing. Just thinking."

Donna gave him a look before whispering, "It's not, nothing. Harvey, I know you think that you need to be strong for all of us. But it's okay to lean on each other." Donna gently placed both her hands on his face before saying, "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Harvey laughed a little as he said, "What's not." But soon the laughter died in his throat as it started to close a little from his emotions coming back up. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath – feeling Donna gently stroke his cheek, "I just don't know anymore."

She asked softly, "Know what?"

Harvey looked down at her with so much emotion that her breath got caught in her throat as he whispered, "I don't know why it's so important for everyone to think I'm so uncaring. Is it really worth it?"

"Oh, Harvey. Listen to me. The ones that matter most in your life, those who know you, who _love_ you, they know exactly who you are. They know that you care. That's what matters." Donna smiled up at him as she finished.

Harvey didn't know what came over him (maybe it was his dream or everything that had happened or perhaps the fact that his feelings for her had never really gone away) but he found himself asking, "And what about you Donna? Do you know that I care? Do you love me?"

Donna felt her pulse quicken and her heart race at his words. She didn't know whether she should tell him the truth or lie to him. They had talked about this so long ago, when they had first started working together. There had been an immediate attraction between them. But after an attempt of trying to go out, Donna had told him that they couldn't do it. Not because of her not liking him, but because of the fact that she knew he needed to concentrate on his job at the moment. She had broken both of their hearts that day. But he had understood and they had moved on and now it looked like he was opening that door again. Donna just didn't know how to answer.

She wanted to tell him she always loved him, but she just didn't know if this was the right time. She thought back to her conversation with Mike just a few days prior. Feelings could go away eventually, but hers never did and it looked like Harvey's never did either. She didn't think they ever would. Donna let her hands fall to rest on his shoulders as she said, "I never stopped loving you Harvey."

Harvey let his breath go out in a whoosh before leaning down and kissing her soundly on the lips. His hands drifted to her hips as they gripped her and drew her closer. They continued to kiss each other, not willing to let this good feeling end. He loved the feelings of Donna's fingers running through his hair and her lips against his. This was so much better than his dream.

However, soon the need for air made them break apart, leaving both panting heavily. They stared at each other in a daze. Harvey was about to say something when another knock came from his door. He definitely needed to move.

**A/N2: Okay, I know that you're all mad at me for making that ending of the last chapter a dream. But I felt that their relationship would be too rushed if that had happened. They need to take it slowly and steadily. I hope that you all liked how I ended this one though. But who's at the other side of the door? If you haven't noticed this is now going into Season 2. So that means Hardman will be coming into the picture soon. But when is still unknown to you guys. I know, but you don't ;) Tell me what you think and what you want to see. Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm happy to say that my mom's surgery went well and she is on the road to recovery. Also, I tried to write some of my other stories but this one just wants to be written. I'll try to get to the other ones sometime during next week but right now this one is at the forefront. This is now set in Season 2 after episode 2, right before Hardman comes back. We don't know the timeline exactly of when Hardman returned after the construction project, so I'm taking liberties with that. Again, Hardman hasn't returned to full capacity as "Founding Partner" yet. But he still does have a hand in everything. I like to think that I'm doing well with my storyline and these characters. I recently got a review on one of my other stories (that I've deleted recently, hence the review) that said that she/he didn't know why I wanted to solely write for this fandom. They said something about them being a paralegal in RL and taking the LSATs , etc, etc, etc. They then (in my opinion) bashed this show. Which I took great offense to. I love this show. And just because some of the things on the show aren't like RL, doesn't mean I can't write for it. If any of you have seen **_**House **_** I cannot tell you how many things got on my nerves about that show because of some things the doctors did, when in RL they never would do. But I still like the show. It's a show, it's not a documentary! If I choose to devote my writing skills to only this show, then so be it. It's my choice. (mini-rant over) Sorry about that, but said reviewer was left "anonymously" and I couldn't reply to them. But enough about that. Let's get to it.**

**Oh, I also decided to bring in someone I don't think any of you expected. I was planning on going a completely different direction but then this seed was planted and…viola! This came to life. I also may or may not have given Harvey some new talents. And I may have mashed our beloved Harvey with a semi-version of Johnny from **_**Because I Said So**_**. Meh. I likie.**

**Disclaimer: See previous postings.**

_Golden Sky At The End Of the Storm_

Harvey checked on John (who was still sound asleep) before he went to answer the door. He sighed in relief to see that John didn't look like he was having a nightmare. Harvey even checked (_very_ briefly) on Mike, satisfied that he too was still asleep.

As Harvey opened the door, he wondered who it could be, guessing either Jessica or even Louis. However, he wasn't expecting the man standing in front of him. "Robert, what are you doing here?"

Robert smiled at him and said playfully, "Is that any way to greet your baby brother?"

Harvey smiled a little before shaking his head. He looked back into his living room, making sure that John was still asleep, then looked back at his brother and whispered, "I'm happy to see you, but now's not a real good time."

That sobered Robert up, his smile dropping from his face. "I know. That's why I'm here Harv. I heard what happened and I'm here to help with whatever you need."

Harvey still had to get used to the idea of getting help from his brother. After all the years of protecting Robert, it was something else to see him step up and offer help. But right now, that was the least of his concerns. Silently accepting the offer, Harvey opened his door wider as he asked, "How'd you find out?"

Robert began to whisper, "It's all over the newspapers. After what happened with you and Cameron, you're pretty well known in the newspaper world. Harvey, the article said that John was taken by a," Robert took in a deep breath, "pedophile. I didn't have to read anything else to know where I was needed. Now, where is Johnny? How is he?"

Harvey sighed. This was not what he needed. His son did not need to be made into a spectacle. "He's sleeping right now, but considering what he went through, John's doing better than I thought. He has had a few nightmares, but he calms down pretty quickly once he sees that he's with myself or Donna."

Robert nodded and smiled again as he saw that Donna was still there fixing what looked like to be a plate of food for him. He walked over to her, dropping his bags by the kitchen counter and kissing her on the cheek, before whispering, "Donna, if my brother doesn't marry you soon, I might just have to step in and officially make you a Specter. What do you say?"

Donna smiled at him before patting his cheek. "I say eat your food before it gets cold, Robert."

Robert pouted a little before leaning against the counter and digging in. He smiled happily, as he tasted their family recipe for pancakes. He spoke with a mouth-full of food, "I can't believe you still know how to make these Harvey. You've been holding out on me every time I visit."

Harvey walked over to him and slapped him in the back of his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full and I haven't been holding out on you. I just never have the time to make them when your around."

Robert snorted slightly at that before finally letting his eyes drift to his nephew. He looked so small on that couch all by himself. He couldn't think of any reason why someone would want to hurt a kid like John. But then again, he didn't understand a lot about his own childhood. All Robert knew, was that he wanted the man that did this to John to suffer for it. He felt his brother lean against the counter next to him and then heard Harvey whisper, "Don't think about it. He'll be fine. We'll help him through this."

Robert sniffed slightly before clearing his throat. "Of course he'll be fine. He's a Specter. And we Specter men always come out on top."

He felt Donna lean against the counter on his other side before she whispered, "You know what else you Specter men have? The biggest egos I've ever seen."

Robert smiled at her as he said, "But you know you still love us." He was happy to see Donna smile and he could tell that even his brother was smiling by his relaxed body next to him. Robert once again looked out into the living room and noticed for the first time that there was someone else sleeping on the couch. "Who's the kid?"

Harvey couldn't help but chuckle a little. His baby brother was only a few years older than Mike and he was calling him a 'kid'. Donna laughed too, as she spoke softly, "That's Mike."

Robert looked at Mike more closely from his spot, now knowing who he was. "Oh, so this is the associate you've mentioned. Huh, he doesn't look old enough to be a lawyer. Maybe that's where you went right Harvey. He looks too young to be a lawyer, so it has to be true because why would you try and lie about that. Smart thinking."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You know, he's only a few years younger than you, Rob." Robert was about to say something, but he was quieted by John's whimpering. Harvey immediately left them at the counter, sitting next to John and brushing his fingers through his hair. "It's okay Johnny. Shhhh, daddy's here. It's only a dream."

John slowly opened his eyes and sobbed, "Daddy!" Harvey gently picked him and felt John wrap his arms around his neck, burying his face in his neck, John's tears dampening his t-shirt. John whispered hoarsely, "He was there daddy. The bad man. He tried to hurt me. But you came…and he hurt you!" John cried even harder into his dad's shoulder.

Harvey tightened his hold and started to rub his son's back. "Shhhh, it was only a dream. I'm right here buddy. I'm not hurt. That man will never hurt you again. I promise."

John just continued to hold onto his father trying to forget the scary dream. He loved the feeling of being in his dad's arms. He felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt him. John was just about to fall back asleep (his dad always knew how to make him sleepy, walking back and forth in a steady pattern) when he noticed two things. He whispered around his thumb the first thing he saw, "Daddy, the puppy is here." Harvey hummed softly in acknowledgement of that fact, noticing for the first time as well that Mike was in fact awake now, looking around a little confused. (Mike had for a moment forgotten where he was, wondering what had woke him up until he saw Harvey walking around with John in his arms, murmuring something to him.)

John continued to look around to find his momma. She was standing next to his uncle. "Uncle Rob."

Robert smiled at John as he walked over to them and said quietly, "Hey big guy. How you doin'?"

John shrugged his shoulders, as he continued to hold onto his dad. Harvey smiled down at John as he jogged him with his hip. "Do you want your uncle to play you something?"

John continued to rest his head on his dad's shoulder as he thought about it for a few seconds before slowly nodding. Harvey motioned for them to go to the piano just off the living room and Rob smiled at him eagerly. It had been a very long time since he had played with his brother (about ten years).

Robert grabbed the guitar that Harvey kept in his closet and met his brother at the piano. Harvey was already sitting at the piano with John in his lap. Rob ruffled the kid's hair before asking, "So what do you want to hear big guy?"

John started to play with some of the keys, thinking about which song he wanted to hear. He knew his uncle knew every song there was on the planet like his dad and he couldn't think of anything… "Can you pick one?"

Robert smiled down at his nephew. He thought for a second of all the songs he knew and which ones would be able to get a smile on his face. His own smile grew as he thought of the perfect song. "Sure kiddo. I have the perfect song." He started to tune his guitar as he said, "Okay Harv, let's show this kid what real music is. How about a little _Jailhouse Rock_?"

Harvey chuckled as he shook his head. As he looked down at the piano he realized that it had been a long time since he played from memory. "Let's hope I remember."

Rob smiled as he heard the first notes to the song come out from the piano. Slinging his guitar around his shoulder, he started to play as well before singing in his best Elvis impersonation, "The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock."

Rob started to get really into it and even started to dance a little like Elvis, "Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone, Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone. The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang. The whole rhythm section was the purple gang. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock."

Even Harvey started to feel lighter than he had the past day. He started to improvise a little where the other instruments were supposed to play, adding to the melody as Robert continued to sing and dance, "Number forty-seven said to number three: 'You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the jailhouse rock with me.' Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock."

Mike had been watching all of this in slight awe and wonder. He couldn't believe that his boss was playing the piano with (what he now knew to be) his brother, Robert. And they were really good. Like professional, good. And Harvey was smiling and laughing! That, in and of itself, was earth shattering to Mike. Donna sat down next to him as Harvey and Rob continued to play the interlude in the song and whispered, "They're good, aren't they?"

Mike continued to watch in amazement as he whispered, "I would never have guessed Harvey could play."

He heard Donna hum knowingly as Rob started to sing again, "The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone, way over in the corner weepin' all alone. The warden said, 'Hey, buddy, don't you be no square. If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair.' Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock. Shifty Henry said to Bugs, 'For heaven's sake, no ones lookin', now's our chance to make a break.' Bugsy turned to shifty and he said, 'Nix nix, I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks.' Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock. Dancin' to the jailhouse rock, dancin' to the jailhouse rock, dancin' to the jailhouse rock, dancin' to the jailhouse rock, dancin' to the jailhouse rock, dancin' to the jailhouse rock, dancin' to the jailhouse rock."

By the end of the song, John was in a fit of laughter at his uncle's funny dancing and his daddy playing the piano so enthusiastically. He clapped happily, giggling as his uncle bowed dramatically and said still in that funny voice, "Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week."

John tugged on his dad's sleeve before saying, "More!"

Before Harvey could even get a word out, his brother jumped in and said (happy to see the effect their goofing off was doing for both of the people at the piano), "Alright squirt. We'll do one more. But for this next song, we're going to need help. Let's see, who else can help us?"

Rob pretended to look around the room trying to figure out who he could get. John smiled widely before pointing at the only other people in the room and whispering conspiratorially to his dad and uncle, "Donna and the puppy can help."

Rob smiled at John and acted as if that thought never occurred to him. "You know, you're right. They can!" Turning to the two he said, "Alright you two, this show isn't for free. Come on up and work for it."

Mike (who had been sitting watching this very laid back Harvey (because honestly when was his boss ever so…carefree) in astonishment) looked toward Donna for help. He didn't know how he felt with joining what looked like such a _family_ affair. Sure, Mike felt a twinge in his chest as he saw Harvey interact with John – thinking about his own dead father and all that he had missed. However, that didn't give him the right to just join in. But Donna was getting up as she shook her head saying, "I'm not singing this time. I don't care what you have to say Robert." And this led to Mike slowly getting up and following her to the piano.

Harvey had actually forgotten that they had an audience that included Mike. He didn't mind that Donna was there. She knew about his past and everything about him. However, Mike was another story. The pup hardly knew anything about his past, much less about him as a person. And that's the way he liked it. Harvey was about to tell Robert that one song was enough but then John turned around in his lap and brought his tiny hands to rest on his face before whispering, "Daddy, can you teach me how to play like you?"

Harvey felt his heart melt a little at that request. He remembered when _his_ father had taught him how to play the piano when he was younger. He had started to learn two years before his brother was born and grew to love it. He then immersed himself in that and sports when his mother took off. Robert, too, had been taught by their father, but as he grew a little older (right before their mom left) he started to learn to play the guitar. And so they began to play with each other, both continuing to grow as musicians. However, when their father died unexpectedly, Harvey had to become the man of the house. Which meant that even while in high school, he needed to take care of his little brother and keep them out of the system. That required that Harvey stopped playing the piano for fun (only playing when Rob needed back-up at his recitals and rehearsal). Harvey focused on his budding career in baseball and during his senior year, he would have been scouted if he hadn't torn his rotator cuff. Which also ended his future career.

So Harvey had moved them to New York in hopes of helping at least his brother start out his music career. Rob had already gotten some paying gigs back home and Harvey knew if he could just get him into a good school to help Rob grow, his baby brother would make it. Both his voice and skills would get him far. Which lead Harvey to getting a decent paying job in the Pearson-Hardman mailroom. And the rest was history. Jessica had found him and helped him through his seven years of schooling. As an associate he made even better money and after only two years he had saved up enough to help his brother go to his dream college, Musicians Institute College of Contemporary Music. It cost him a pretty penny (nearly $84,000 a quarter), but it was worth it. Just as Harvey made partner, Rob graduated with a BM (Minor in Music Industry Studies). Rob started his music career and Harvey his law career. They made it even when the odds were up against them.

Looking at John, now, reminded him of that and he knew that John would be alright. And if he wanted to listen to Rob sing another song, he was fine with that. Even if Mike was still there. So Harvey whispered back, "Yeah, I'll teach you Johnny. Now let's see what your uncle wants us to play." John smiled back at him and nodded his head before turning around.

Rob was writing something down on a sheet of paper before turning to Mike. "Okay. Mike, right?" Mike nodded his head, wondering what he was about to get roped into as Rob continued, "Okay, I'm hoping you've heard _Rockin' Robin_ before. So what I want you to do is sing this part along with Johnny." Mike looked down and saw what he wanted them to sing. "You got it?"

Mike nodded his head, "Yeah."

Rob clapped him on the back, "Good. And Donna, you have the easiest part. You are going to have the pleasure of dancing with me."

Donna laughed and said, "Oh, I don't think so. I'd rather sing."

Rob tried his best puppy dog eyes as he said, "But it's for Johnny. You don't want to take away from the show, do you?"

Donna glared at him half-heartedly, before looking at John to see him looking at her hopefully. "Oh, fine. But if you step on my toes, I'll break one of your fingers."

Rob put his hands in the air and said, "Got it. I step on a toe, you break my only source of income." Rob then turned to John and Harvey. "Okay, Harv, you remember how to play this?" Harvey just gave him a deadpan look. "Right. Dumb question. That leaves you Johnny." Rob came up and lifted him out of Harvey's lap before placing on the actual piano by Mike, but still close enough to his dad to not freak out. "What I want you to do buddy, is sing with Mike, okay? He'll give you cues as to when to sing." John nodded his head, happy to be able to play along this time. Rob leant in and said quietly, "But most importantly, I want you to have fun, okay big man?"

John nodded and giggled as rob tickled him a little before turning around toward Donna, throwing her his best charm smile. He discarded his guitar and said, "Whenever you're ready Harv." Harvey started to play as Rob sang, "Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee. Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee. Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee. Tweet, tweet. Tweet. Tweet." Rob started to dance with Donna then as he continued, "He rocks in the tree tops all day long. Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singing his song. All the little birds on Jaybird Street, love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet. Rockin' robin." Mike cued John to sing, "Tweet, tweet, tweet."

Rob smiled at them as he spun Donna, "Rockin' robin."

John laughed as he watched Donna and his uncle dance. He sang along with the puppy, "Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee."

Rob and Donna really started to swing as he sang, "Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight."

Mike laughed as well as he saw Donna dancing. He sang with John, "Tweet, tweet, tweedle-lee-dee."

And so they sang where needed as Rob sang, "Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee. Every little bird in the tall oak tree. The wise old owl, the big black crow flappin' their wings singing go bird go. Rockin' robin (_Tweet_,_ Tweet, Tweet_). Rockin' robin (_Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee_) Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight (_Tweet, tweet, tweedle-lee-dee_)" Rob began to whistle as John and Mike kept singing the backup chorus and he continued to dance enthusiastically with Donna.

Harvey laughed as he saw how much fun everyone was happy. It was like they didn't even remember what had happened the day before. Harvey reminded himself to thank his baby brother when they were done as Rob began to sing, "A pretty little raven at the bird fence dance taught him how to do the boppin', it was grand . They started going steady and bless my soul, he out-bopped the buzzard and the oriole. He rocks in the tree top all day long. Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singing his song. All the little birds on Jaybird Street love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet. Rockin' robin (_Tweet_,_ Tweet, Tweet_). Rockin' robin (_Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee_) Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight (_Tweet, tweet, tweedle-lee-dee_)

"A pretty little raven at the bird fence dance taught him how to do the boppin', it was grand . They started going steady and bless my soul, he out-bopped the buzzard and the oriole. He rocks in the tree top all day long. Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singing his song. All the little birds on Jaybird Street love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet. Rockin' robin (_Tweet_,_ Tweet, Tweet_). Rockin' robin (_Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee_) Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight (_Tweet, tweet, tweedle-lee-dee_)"

Rob, Mike, and John continued to sing the last part together, "Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee, Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee, Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee, Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee. Tweet, tweet."

Rob finished off with the wolf whistle as he dipped Donna. She laughed at his antics as both Mike and John clapped.

Mike was still having a hard time believing that this was Harvey's brother. They seemed like completely opposites. Where Harvey was serious, Rob was basically a big kid. But then again, Mike didn't know that Harvey could play the piano, let alone that well. I guess the saying was true: You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Harvey had just placed John down on the ground when his phone rang. As Harvey went to answer it (with John following close behind – not wanting to be that far from his father), Rob walked over to where Mike was, grabbing his guitar. Rob started to put it in its case before he said, "Surprised you, didn't we Mike."

Mike laughed a little before nodding, "Yeah. I didn't know that Harvey could play the piano. Or that he had a brother."

Rob smiled a little as he shook his head. "That sounds like my brother. How long have you been working with him?"

Mike answered, "About a year." He paused for a second before he decided to just say it, "You're really good."

Rob smiled even wider, knowing what the kid wanted to know. "Yeah, I would hope I am. If I wasn't, I would wonder what people pay for to see me. Although I have been told I am quite handsome." Donna snorted as she rolled her eyes. Mike filed that piece of information away before Rob continued, "What! Harvey didn't get all the looks in the family. I'll have you know that I've gotten about a hundred marriage proposals just last week. Of course most of them are from teenagers, but that's irrelevant."

Mike tried to say nonchalantly (because he couldn't remember if he did in fact know this man's music), "I wonder if I have any of your music."

Rob shrugged as he concealed a smile, "You might. I'm known as Robbie Wolfe to my fans."

Mike had to keep his mouth from falling open at that bombshell. "You're Robbie Wolfe? My ex loves your music."

Rob stood up a little straighter as he heard that. He always loved hearing things like that. It never got old for him. "Really? Well, she has good taste."

Mike heard Donna murmur, 'Oh my god', as he said, "Wow." He looked back to where Harvey was on the phone (looking angry) before he looked back and asked, "How many famous people _does_ Harvey know?"

Rob laughed a little as he said, "You found Michael Jordan on his phone didn't you? I nearly died when I got to meet the man. Talk about my dreams coming true."

Donna rolled her eyes before cutting in on Rob's brag-fest, "I know you want to give Mike your whole history, but I have a bone to pick with you mister. What happened to me _finally_ being able meet Meryl Streep and Glenn Close in the new Albee play?"

Rob smiled at her sheepishly. He was about to answer her, but then he saw that Harvey was walking toward them. And he looked downright pissed off. "Harvey, who was that? What happened?"

**A/N2: So There it is. Left at a semi-clifffhanger. Who **_**was**_** on the other line? Who do you want it to be? **

**Anyway, I hope that I wasn't too OOC with everyone. But I picture Harvey at work is a different Harvey at home with his son and brother. That's right people I brought in the aloof brother we're all dying to know more about. I wanted to try my hand in the pool of his brother still being alive and just loved the idea of how different they could be. Robbie Wolfe is a made-up person. Just imagine him to be a mix between Bruno Mars and Cassie Abrams. He has brown eyes, blonde hair that's a little shaggy. He's as tall as his brother and loves his nephew. He's also five years younger than Harvey. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to write the next one soon. Reviews help me with that. *hint hint***

**This is what I imagine it sort of sounds like when Harvey is playing (without the spaces) www. youtube watch? v=nq Dua BAW6tE &feature =plcp**

**This is what Rob and Donna look like while dancing to **_**Rockin' Robin**_** song (without the spaces) www. youtube watch? v=Pcmvw Fcf WmY &feature =related**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SDFONGOSDKJFIRLTJGSOM! Erm, sorry. That was my reaction to the last few episodes. AND THE SUMMER FINALE IS THIS THURSDAY! *is ded* I just can't. This emotional turmoil that they keep putting me through and all these cliffhangers. Don't the writers know I'm only allowed to do that to you guys! So can't wait for this Thursday to come. Best gift to me right before classes start back up again next Monday (thankfully I only go in on two days. WIN!). But again you're not here for that, you're here for this story. **

**I had a minor setback since I had planned something and then lost what I wanted to do. So I had to come up with something else entirely. Although I have to say that I think I like this storyline better than what I think I had planned. Because I need to hurry this timeline along so I can get to what is soon to come within the actual series. (Does anyone else want to bash Hardman's head against a very solid something along with Tanner and then slap Louis until he realizes what he's doing!? No, just me. Oh well. And Donna, really? Stop lying to yourself and everyone around you. We all know you are **_**in love**_** with Harvey. So I shall say to you what you said to Mike in reference to that little statement about loving Harvey like a brother, "Bullshit. Bullshit. BULLSHIT!" Erm. And did anyone else catch that wink! *fans self*swoons* Harvey, I love you.) But let's get to this story! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, John and Rob. Although though that's up for debate as well. **

Previously on _A Love Like This_

"_Rob shrugged as he concealed a smile, "You might. I'm known as Robbie Wolfe to my fans."_

_Mike had to keep his mouth from falling open at that bombshell. "You're Robbie Wolfe? My ex loves your music."_

_Rob stood up a little straighter as he heard that. He always loved hearing things like that. It never got old for him. "Really? Well, she has good taste."_

_Mike heard Donna murmur, 'Oh my god', as he said, "Wow." He looked back to where Harvey was on the phone (looking angry) before he looked back and asked, "How many famous people does Harvey know?"_

_Rob laughed a little as he said, "You found Michael Jordan on his phone didn't you? I nearly died when I got to meet the man. Talk about my dreams coming true."_

_Donna rolled her eyes before cutting in on Rob's brag-fest, "I know you want to give Mike your whole history, but I have a bone to pick with you mister. What happened to me finally being able meet Meryl Streep and Glenn Close in the new Albee play?"_

_Rob smiled at her sheepishly. He was about to answer her, but then he saw that Harvey was walking toward them. And he looked downright pissed off. "Harvey, who was that? What happened?" "_

Now on _A Love Like This_

_A Foggy Day Ahead_

Harvey felt John hold onto his leg as he answered the phone, "Hello."

Jessica hated that she had to do this but there was no way around this. "Harvey, Daniel's coming back tomorrow. He just sent out an e-mail letting everyone know."

Harvey knew that Hardman was a snake, but he would never have guessed the man would sink so low. "He chose the one day that he knew that I wouldn't be there. That son of a…" But he stopped himself as he felt John tighten his hold on his leg at his dad's angry voice. Harvey sighed heavily, rubbing his hand across his face. "What do you want me to do?"

Jessica smiled softly at his loyalty to her. She had had her doubts, but knew deep down that Harvey would always back her. She told him, "I want you to spend time with your son. I'll take care of Daniel."

Harvey couldn't shake a feeling though. "Jessica, Daniel waited until it was convenient for him. He wanted to come back when he thought I wouldn't be back. He's planning something. And I don't like him using my situation as a way to get there. I'll be in tomorrow for the partners meeting."

Jessica knew that Harvey didn't like Hardman, but she never thought that he would be willing to come back to work after what he and his son had gone through. "Harvey…thank you."

Harvey clenched his jaw as he looked down at John as he ran his fingers through his son's soft, wispy hair. He merely grunted a little at that before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he hung up. Harvey picked up John, letting himself hug (read: cuddle) with his son – breathing in his baby smell – before he let the range of his anger at Daniel to rise. That SOB was using his son's situation to get back into the firm. Harvey wanted to tear the man apart.

He started to walk over to the three people in his condo, knowing full well that he looked just about as pissed off as he was. His brother asked concernedly, "Harvey, who was that? What happened?"

Donna looked at Harvey as well and knew immediately that Harvey was near his lever of being able to control his anger. Whatever had happened on that phone call was bad. She walked up to him and placed one hand on his arm (the one that was wrapped around John) as she asked, "Harvey?"

Harvey felt his jaw clench as his anger spiked to a new level before he spat out, "Daniel is coming back tomorrow." Donna's eyes widened slightly at that as Harvey went on, "Mike, I need you to go into the office and finish all the paper work you were working on yesterday, I don't want any lose ends. Donna, I need to go for a few minutes and take care of a few things. What I need you to do…"

Donna however started to walk away as she called out, "Already on it."

Harvey let a small smile grace his lips before turning to his brother. "Rob, you stay here. I'll be back in about an hour. Go take a nap. You look like crap."

With that Harvey started to walk toward his bedroom to put on a suit as his brother called out, "Thanks for that Harv, you sure know how to make a man feel good!" Robert rolled his eyes, before walking over to were Donna was typing furiously away on her laptop and asked, "So, Daniel is back and he's using what happened to John as a way to come in and cut Harvey out?" At Donna's tight nod, Rob felt his own fists clench. "That bastard has no heart."

Mike came walking up to them then with a worried look on his face. "So, was Harvey being serious? He's actually going in today?"

Donna shot him a look before looking back at her screen. "Look pup, I suggest that you listen to Harvey and do as he says. Hardman is a conniving bastard, as you can see. He's not to be trusted and his coming in tomorrow is no coincidence. Don't judge Harvey. He's protecting his own. Now go before he comes back out, he's ready for war and you don't want to be the first casualty."

Mike shot a look back toward where his boss had disappeared before deciding that listening to Donna was the wisest course. He had just closed the front door, ready to head home to change and then to go to the office, as Harvey walked out in his usual Tom Ford suit and John in a pair of jeans and long sleeves (no doubt to cover the bruising on his arms so no one could see and ask questions). Donna stopped what she was doing as she saw him walking out. "I'll be ready in five minutes." With that Donna left to change into a dress she left here just in case she ever did have to spend the night during the work week.

Harvey shot a look at his brother as he packed up his briefcase. Rob didn't need for Harvey to say anything at all. It was written all in his eyes. _Daniel picked the wrong man to mess with on the wrong day. It was war. And now it was personal._

~SUITS~

As both Harvey and Donna strode into the office, many heads turned and stared. It was one thing for the two to come in at the same time (enough rumors were swarming as it was), but the one thing that made everyone stop was the fact that Harvey was even there to begin with. They all knew what had happened yesterday, since word spread like wildfire in the office and then Harvey had appeared on the news as he was leaving the crime scene (thankfully no one ever did catch him in that very intimate moment between himself and John as they held onto each other before they went to the ambulance). They didn't think that Harvey was that coldhearted. But none of them dared to say any of their thoughts. Especially the way Donna was glaring at anyone who even tried to get within a ten foot radius of them. Then there was also the fact that (with Harvey holding his son so protectively) Harvey looked ready to tear someone to shreds.

Donna went straight to work at her desk while Harvey went to his own. He adjusted John in his lap before going over some of his most recent cases. John settled in against his father's chest, not caring where they were as long as he was with his dad. Harvey knew that this was only the start of what was to come from Daniel. And for the first time, he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep a cool and level head. Because he knew that he still hadn't recovered from what had happened yesterday. His anger was still brimming, just waiting for the right moment to be released. And Daniel just had to go poke the bear with his little stunt.

~SUITS~

It was well into the evening. The sun was setting and many people were packing their things to head home. Harvey was still working though, albeit he was sitting on his couch in his office now, with John's head resting in his lap as he slept. John had woken up only once from a nightmare, but soon calmed down as he heard the steady beat of his dad's heart underneath his ear as he leaned into his chest more and listened to the soothing sounds of his dad's voice.

Harvey didn't know how Donna did it, but no one had disturbed him the whole day. Not even Mike. And he was grateful for that because he was finishing up his last open case just as Jessica walked in. "Harvey, go home."

He didn't even look up as he said, "I'm almost done. I'll leave in an hour."

Jessica stood her ground though. "No. Go home. You've done enough for today. Let me deal with Daniel. This is between him and myself."

Harvey looked up at her then as he said softly, "This was between you and him. But once he decided to use my son being kidnapped to his convenience, this became personal. This is between all three of us now. He just declared war against _me_ now."

Jessica pursed her lips before looking down at John. She felt a little part of her soften inside as she watched her own protégé gently rake his fingers through the soft hair. She looked back up at Harvey before saying, "One hour, that's all I'm giving you." With that she left his office with determination guiding her steps. Because Harvey was right. Daniel had just declared war against him, and she wasn't going to stand by the sidelines and watch it happen either.

~SUITS~

Harvey walked back into the office earlier than usual. He wanted to beat most of the people there for many reasons, but the main one was sleeping in his arms. John had barely moved as his dad got him ready that morning, just grumbling a little here and there for being woken up at such an ungodly hour. He soon settled back to sleep though as Harvey carried him around as he himself got ready. Now, as Harvey walked into his office (where Donna was already at her desk) he couldn't help but feel tired as he looked longingly at his couch. But then he caught the coffee cup on his desk and silently thanked Donna for her all knowing ways.

They had already made plans that when Harvey couldn't stay in his office, that Donna would stay with John since he was most comfortable with her besides his father. Harvey was thankful for that as he left to go to the partners meeting, sending her a look saying it would probably be a while before he got back. Which it was, especially since Hardman had wanted to meet up in his office (no doubt to meet John as well as make some snide remark about bringing him to work after such an ordeal, etc, etc.) Harvey wanted to rip him a new one. However, Harvey was not expecting to be out almost all day and then meeting Daniel at court taking over his case. Which led him to calling Rob to come in and watch John. Donna had texted him telling him that she had to do something and he wasn't there. Rob happily did so, letting him have some alone time with his nephew.

And thankfully Rob had taken John to the bathroom as Hardman came in and they had finally their standoff. Harvey wasn't ashamed of the man he was, but he also didn't want his son to be exposed to the cut throat world that his dad lived in everyday. And after Daniel left and Rob came back carrying John, it was all clear as to what this would cost him. And he was willing to sacrifice himself for his son.

~SUITS~

Harvey was at his laptop with John sleeping on his couch again as Mike knocked on his door. Harvey listened as Mike told him all about him going to see Nell and how Daniel was all part of it. He kept his cool through it all, he even was able to keep a level head as he "talked" with Daniel in the restroom. He needed to be that pillar. Like Jessica said, he was the firm. And being the best firm in New York didn't come by being weak. So he bottled up all those emotions he was feeling and went to work on this case, trying to find a way out of what Daniel and Mike put them in. But he needed a break and Donna was still by his side as always. He asked her to watch John as he took a walk and when he found Louis in the bullpen he knew that something was wrong. And as being the face of this firm, he helped Louis out the only way he knew how. In the end, it was almost a quid pro quo, since Louis gave him the idea to look into the nurses log books. And that's what he needed to find exactly what he needed to close the damn deal.

It took him all night with no sleep and a few moments of needing to pace with John to calm him down from another nightmare (thankfully they were lessening with each day that went by), but he finally get the fifty pink slips. Harvey brought a very tired John to the bathroom before locking the door and changing him into another pair of pants and a short sleeve shirt (the bruising was still there, but John was getting too hot in the long sleeves). Harvey then got his shaver and started to put the shaving cream on his face.

He saw that John was watching him with a look of fascination on his face. Harvey felt the first smile in days grace his face as he knelt down and asked, "Do you want to help your old man shave?"

John nodded enthusiastically and watched as his dad squirt some of the cream into his hand, squealing in delight at the sensation, before gently rubbing it over the other half of his dad's face. Harvey smiled at him as he finished the rest of the lathering before he showed John how to shave in slow, even strokes. He even let John try once and was rewarded with the biggest smile that he had ever seen on John's face as he said happily, "Look daddy, no cuts!"

Harvey smiled at him as well and finished shaving as he said, "That's my boy." He quickly changed into his extra suit and then texted Donna to bring in something for John to eat for breakfast, before heading back to his office. Unfortunately that was the highlight of his day. As he had it out with Mike, Donna kept John in her lap at her desk knowing full well that whatever was happening in there was something John shouldn't hear. She watched as Harvey looked out the window and knew that this was going to be a long few months ahead of them. She was startled out of her thoughts by Harvey himself coming out toward her (his office locked up) as he said, "I'm going home. I don't care who calls, I'm not available. You should go home as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Harvey picked John up out of Donna's arms and left without another word. He didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye to John or ask if he needed anything. He just…was gone. And he never did that, ever.

~SUITS~

Harvey looked at his watch as he walked into his condo. 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Just in time for John's nap. "Okay buddy, it's time for your nap. Go get ready and I'll read you a story okay."

John looked up at his dad and asked, "You promise?" Because his dad had never had time before to read him a naptime story since he was always at work.

Harvey smiled and let his fingers comb through John's hair, "Promise." John smiled at him brightly before running off to his bedroom to change into his pajamas. Harvey chuckled softly as he watched his son run. Just as he changed into his own sleepwear (because he too was going to take a nap), his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and sighed in relief. "Hey Rob."

"Hey Harvey, just calling to see how everything is."

Harvey looked out his window, leading to his balcony. "Everything is fine."

There was silence on the other line before Rob came back. "Harvey, don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Harvey shook his head. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to talk about all of this. But that was the thing with being viewed as the strong, invincible person. You had to keep up that persona even when you were ready to topple over. "Rob, everything is _fine._ Look, I appreciate everything you've done the last few days and I never got to thank you for singing to John. He really loves you and it helped a lot. And then you came in while you're off tour to babysit and I appreciate that. Just take the rest of your break and relax, I'll call you if I need anything. And don't worry, everything is fine."

Rob sighed on the other end before saying, "Harvey, I know that you're my big brother and that you always protected me growing up. But I'm not a baby anymore. I can help. Just…remember that. Okay Harv?"

Harvey nodded his head as John walked into the room. "Okay. Thanks. Rob, it's time for John's nap. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Rob sighed again as he said, "Yeah, sure. Bye Harvey."

And that was the end of the phone call. Harvey felt a twinge of guilt at not letting his brother know exactly what was going on, but he had to protect him. Harvey looked at John and smiled at him, "Ready?"

John nodded his head and ran up to him, holding his arms up to be picked up, with a book in one hand. Harvey gently lifted him onto his bed before settling in himself. John looked at his dad's apparel before asking, "Are you gonna take a nap too?"

Harvey smiled at him before nodding. "Yeah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." John merely smiled at him before snuggling into his lap, laying his head against his dad's chest. "Ready?" At John's nod Harvey started to read.

"_Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears. He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening. 'Guess how much I love you,' he said. _

"'_Oh, I don't think I could guess that,' said Big Nutbrown Hare._

" '_This much,' said Little Nutbrown Hare, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go."_ And Harvey continued to read, giving different voices for each character. John had giggled at one point but soon settled down and by the end of the story Harvey could hear his even, deep breaths, as he finished, "_Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night. Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, 'I love you right to the moon…and back.'"_

Harvey set the book on the nightstand before kissing John on his forehead before whispering, "I love you, baby boy." And as Harvey drifted off to sleep that thought stayed with him, the only thing that mattered was that he would do anything to protect his own. Anything.

**A/N2: I wasn't planning on ending it there. But it sorta flowed and I have to eat something before I hit my next story. So please forgive me if this is 1. OOC, 2. Not good, and 3. Not what you expected. I don't think this is my best chapter and I honestly don't know what's going to happen next until I see where the writer's go with the summer finale. I'll just have to wait until Thursday I guess. *headdesk* Not cool. But we're all in the same boat I guess. Anyways, I hope the storybook was a good choice. I was never read bedtime stories as a child, so this is just solely based off of research. No clue if kids actually like this or not. Book title is **_**Guess How Much I Love You**_** by Sam McBratney. Please review and give me something to go on. And please tell me what you would like to see! Honestly, I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here. So any input is good. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update Friday. If not then, then I'll try for next Wednesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wasn't going to say anything, but this has been bothering me. One anon reviewer said that this story wasn't making sense anymore. He/She said that a 3 year old doesn't sleep all day and wouldn't want to stay in someone's lap all day either AND that Harvey was being selfish for coming in. So let me set some things straight. 1. I never said that John was sleeping the whole time he was in the office. I said that someone had to be there to watch him. He's sleeping when Harvey gets to the office because IT'S LIKE SEVEN IN THE MORNING! What three year old **_**likes**_** being woken up at 7 am?! I know I didn't. 2. I never said that John stayed in Harvey's lap all day. But that's beside the point. When I was young (at the age of FIVE) I **_**wish **_**I had someone's lap to sit in. Because as a kid, you just want to feel safe when everything around you is falling apart. I've had life experience in that department (hell, even when I was ten I wanted to just curl up next to one of my parents after a traumatic event but I couldn't because they were busy and didn't have time). Plus I babysat my three younger cousins and they LOVED sitting in my lap at that age. I swear, whenever I sat down they'd be on me in a second. So, trust me, I know. And John just went through something traumatic, he wants that comfort he gets from being near his dad. Did I not say that he was sleeping on the couch at one point at night? Yes. Thank you. And in this chapter you only see him in the morning and at night because I'm the writer and that's how I wanted to write that chapter. I did say that Robert was hanging out with John, he can't very well "hang out" while John's asleep, can he? I rest my case. 3. HARVEY WAS NOT BEING SELFISH! Arg! It doesn't matter that Jessica could have handled Daniel. Harvey reacted the way he did **_**because**_** Daniel used what happened to John as a way to weasel his way back into the firm. Harvey didn't like that his son was being used, plain and simple. And you're right, he could have stayed home and let Daniel do whatever he wanted and let Jessica deal with it. But the fact is that he didn't because that's not the man he is. When something of his is threaten, he attacks. That's how I see him and, well, that's how I wrote it. What is done is done, I can't change that. And if you anon are reading this story still, then I hope that this clears some things up for you. I shall try my hardest to write an awake John this chapter. (Sidebar: Thanks so much to all you other reviewers! I know I don't answer them, but know that I appreciate all your kind words and encouragement.) Now reviewers, I have no problem with constructive criticism. What does irk me though, is when people just start assuming things that aren't even written down. Ask questions and I shall answer if I can. But don't assume things that aren't there to begin with. I also specifically avoided what happened between Harvey and Donna for a reason. I know, shocker! I have a plan for them. But like I said I have to wait for the summer finale to come to see exactly what I do. **

**Sorry for that long rant, but I woke up early today and went to bed late last night. I'm cranky and that just pushed me over. Plus, I almost had another relapse with my ED today. I'm just in a bad mood…which means that you all are fortunate. Because here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Nowhere To Turn_

Harvey took in a deep breath as he woke up. He didn't know what had caused him to, but his heart rate spiked as he saw that he was alone in this bed. He looked frantically around the room before getting up and, first looking in the living room (with no success), then going to John's bedroom where he could hear his son's soft voice as he played with his toys. Harvey breathed out a sigh of relief before slowly opening the door all the way.

A smiled found its way on his face as he watched John play with some of his stuffed animals as he leaned against the door jamb. Harvey was happy to see that John was dealing with what had happened to him well. He still wasn't sure if he should have John talk with a professional. Harvey was never one to believe in psychology, however if it could help John he was willing to try. He just needed to remember to ask Donna to look for someone. Harvey pushed himself off of the frame and walked over until he was kneeling down next to John. "What are you doing?"

John smiled up at him as he said, "Toby is helping Danny the Duck learn how to swim since Danny's got lost from his momma and the only way to get to her is by swimmin'. See?" Harvey followed his son's finger as he pointed across the room, where sure enough a bigger duck was placed.

Harvey hummed in the back of his throat before saying, "That's nice of Toby. How's Danny doing?"

John leaned a little against his dad's leg as he said, "He's almost got it. He just needs a little more practice."

Harvey nodded as he looked at his watch, seeing that it was a little past 4 pm. "Okay, do you think that Danny will be able to get to his mom by 4:15?"

John looked up at his dad with big, excited eyes as he asked, "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go see Marianne and invite her to come with us to play some baseball with us."

John shot up from his spot, jumping up and down, as he said animatedly, "Danny knows how to swim. Can we go now?!"

Harvey chuckled as he smiled, "Yeah, we can go now. But first we need to change. Can you…" However, before he could even finish his sentence, John was already at his dresser getting a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out.

He started to take of his pajamas and turned around to his dad and said exasperatedly, "Daddy, what are you waitin' for? You has to change."

Harvey shook his head, amused by his son's eagerness, as he laughed, "Okay, I'll meet you in the living in five minutes." With that Harvey left to change into a pair of jeans and one of his old Harvard shirts. As he walked toward the hallway closet to grab their duffel bag full of equipment, he heard John rummaging around in his room (no doubt looking for his baseball glove). Just as Harvey lifted the bag out of the closet and pocketed his wallet, phone, and keys, John came walking out looking miserable.

Harvey watched as John played with the bill of his baseball cap, not looking up as he walked over to him. He sniffed softly before mumbling, "I can't find my glove. Now we can't play."

Harvey tried to suppress a smile, knowing exactly where John's glove was. He brought his hand to rest at the back of John's head before saying, "Do you remember what I told you last time we played?"

John dug his shoed toe into the floor as he thought about it hard. He knew his dad had told him to do something with it and he knew it was important…John looked up at his dad with bright eyes before he leapt at the bag in Harvey's hands. He dug around in it and triumphantly brought out his small glove with a cry of joy. He happily put on his cap as he said, "Found it! Now we can go get Ms. Marianne and I can show her all my tricks."

Harvey swung the bag over his shoulder as he took John's hand (that wasn't already wearing the glove) and lead them down stairs. John waved to the guard in the parking garage and called out, "Bye Mr. Radke! Me and my dad are going to go play some ball."

Fred (or as John called him, Mr. Radke) waved to them as well. "Have fun you two and I expect a full report on that killer swing you have Johnny."

John beamed at that and Harvey waved his thanks and goodbye, before getting to his car (sure Harvey loved his cars, but the only one he kept was the only practical one. He could always go to the Gotham Club if he wanted to drive in something else.) After buckling him in his car seat, Harvey pulled out of the garage as Fred waved them through the gate.

Harvey listened as John talked animatedly about what he wanted to practice when they got their and that he wanted him to show Ms. Marianne his fastball. John started bouncing in his seat as they pulled up to Marianne's complex and eagerly jumped out of the car once he was unbuckled. He dragged his dad up the stairs and even jumped a little to try and reach her doorbell. Harvey laughed at his antics before picking him up and showing which bell to ring. They waited for about a minute before she answered, "Who is it?"

John didn't even let Harvey answer as he said enthusiastically, "Ms. Marianne! Me and my dad are going to the park to play some ball and we want you to come. I wanna show you how far I can hit the ball and my dad said that he'd even show you his fastball. But you gotta hurry up!"

Harvey whispered, "Say please."

John huffed a little before he begrudgingly said, "Please."

The was a stunned silence before they heard her say over the intercom, "John? Mr. Specter?"

John rolled his eyes as he said exasperated, "Who _else_ would it be? Now, hurry up Ms. Marianne. I wanna get the good field."

Harvey frowned a little and scolded John gently, "John, be nice." He then spoke into the intercom, "Mari, we'd really like it if you came."

There was another pause before she came back on, "I'll be down there in five minutes." Harvey walked back to his car and started to buckle a very hyper John back in (which meant it took longer to do so with such a squirming child) and he just finished when Marianne walked out in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt as well as a baseball cap. Harvey smiled at her as she slipped into the passenger seat, trying to show her that he wasn't mad anymore (considering their last encounter was at his office with the police). She smiled back shyly before turning to look at John, "Hey sweetie."

And that was all John needed to start talking. He told her about how his uncle had come to visit and how they had sung together, then he told her about being able to go with his dad to work. She listened to him intently and nodded when appropriate, adding something here and there when needed. Before John knew it, they were at the park.

He waited impatiently as his dad found a parking space and got out of the car. First Harvey got their duffel and asked Marianne if she could grab the bucket full of baseballs, before John was unbuckled. Once his feet hit the ground, he started running toward the diamond. But he stopped in his tracks as his dad yelled out, "Jonathan!"

His dad rarely ever called him by his full name unless he was in trouble. John slowly turned around and looked up at his father. "Yes daddy?"

Harvey huffed a little at his son's tactics of trying to get out of trouble before kneeling down and saying, "You know better than to run off like that. What's the one rule we have when we're outside?"

John looked down at the ground as he said softly, "Always stay by either you, Donna, Ms. Marianne, or Uncle Rob. Never leave their sight."

Harvey stroked John's cheek as he said, "That's right. That's only there to keep you safe because I don't want anything to happen to you again. Okay?"

John's bottom lip trembled a little as he remembered the scary man, before nodding. "I'm sorry daddy."

Harvey brought him into a hug as he whispered, "Oh, Johnny, shush, I don't want you to cry. Just make sure you don't run off like that again." John held onto his dad for a few more seconds before sniffling once and then nodding. Harvey pulled back as he smiled down at him, "You ready to play?" John smiled back up at him as he nodded. "Okay, hold onto Marianne's hand while we cross the street, okay?"

John hesitated for a second as he looked at were Marianne was standing a few feet away from them, near the entrance of the parking lot. He looked back at his dad before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

Harvey felt something well up in his chest at those words. "I love you, too." With that said John smiled one last time before running over to take Marianne's hand. Harvey straightened up and watched as John and Mari waited for him at the sidewalk. John was talking with big gestures and Mari was smiling down at him, she even laughed at something he said which made John smile. Harvey never really paid much attention to it, but as he walked over to them he couldn't help but notice how young Mari was. She was almost his brother's age, just shy by a few years at 33. He sometimes forgot how young she was since she was so good with John and so independent.

When he had first been looking for a nanny (well, Donna did the looking and they both did the interviews), he had been skeptical because of her young age (30 at the time). However, once he found out that she had started being a nanny at only 18, giving her 12 years experience and outstanding references, he was sold. John instantly fell in love with her and even though he would prefer to be with his dad, he loved Ms. Marianne. And Harvey knew that the feelings were mutual. Even though he paid her well, she didn't do it because of the money. She did her job so well because she loved children, and she _loved_ John. Harvey knew that the kidnapping could have happened to anyone, even when he was watching John. Terrible things happened unfortunately and he couldn't control it, no matter how much he wanted too. He had to accept that and let Marianne know that she still had a job.

As he finally walked up to them, Harvey took the bucket of balls before they crossed the street. It was about a five minute walk to the actual baseball diamond through the park and John spent the majority of it talking as fast as he could to let Marianne everything he could about his uncle and how awesome his job was. But as the sound of teams at practice and the sight of the field got into view, John stopped talking and looked longingly at them, wanting to get there faster. He shot his dad a look, asking silently if he could walk a _little_ ahead of them. Harvey smiled a little before nodding his head, "Don't go too far though." John smiled at him and then shot off in a run. Harvey called out in warning, "John!" Which stymied the boy to a slower gait but still faster than his dad and nanny's.

Harvey took the moment of alone time with Marianne as he said, "You're really good with him."

She smiled lightly as a blush graced her cheeks. "Thanks, Mr. Specter." She hesitated for a second, as if debating whether she should say what was on her mind, before deciding to, "I've worked with a lot of families and parents since I became a nanny, Mr. Specter. And what I saw back in the parking lot and over the years, well, you're a really great dad. John's real fortunate to have you." Harvey smiled softly as he watched John kick a rock ahead of them as Marianne, too, watched John. She sighed slightly before she said, "I know I screwed up four days ago and I understand if you're going to fire me. I deserve it. Just…let me tell John, please. I want to tell him a few things before I leave."

Harvey chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm not going to fire you, Mari."

Marianne looked at him with wide, green eyes. "Really?"

Harvey nodded as they finally walked up to the fields, "Yeah, look…"

However he was cut off as John waved at them excitedly and shouted, "Come on!"

Harvey looked at Mari before he said, "We'll talk later." He then turned back to John and said, "You wanna race your old man to the diamond?" John smiled at him as he nodded. "Okay, we're heading to the farthest one down there. See it?"

John nodded again as he said, "Yep." And then he took off.

Harvey laughed as he chased after his son, the balls and duffle weighing him down a little bit more. Harvey made it to home-base just a few seconds after John, with Marianne trailing behind him. She just came up to them as Harvey put on John's batting helmet before handing him the bat. John smiled at her and said, "Ms. Marianne, you have to watch me, okay? I've gotten real good. Almost as good as daddy is."

Mari nodded her head as she smiled back at him. She watched as her boss walked a few yards away from home base as John got ready. Harvey took one of the balls out of the bucket before asking, "You ready buddy?"

John tapped the base before nodding, "Yep." Harvey pitched underhand and she watched in anticipation as John connected solidly with the ball, hitting it well into the field.

Harvey watched as the ball sailed through the air and landed in the grass, before calling out, "Good hit, that'd get you to second base. Choke up a little though, okay buddy."

John followed his directions and stuck his tongue out a little as he concentrated on his dad's next pitch. Again Mari watched anxiously as John hit the ball again, following it as it traveled through the air. She shouted out her encouragement as Harvey said, "Woo! That's a homerun Johnny. Have you been practicing without me?"

John giggled as he yelled back, "No! I'm just that good daddy." He then turned to look at Mari and asked, "Did ya see that Ms. Marianne? I got a homerun!"

Mari smiled at him as she said enthusiastically, "I did, Johnny! That was great. Let's see if you can do it again." John nodded at her before turning back to his father and getting in position. Marianne was impressed that he almost hit every ball, only missing a few, and most of them could have very well been homeruns.

They were down to the last ball in the bucket and as Harvey pitched it, she knew that John would knock it out of the park. Sure enough, he did, and his dad shouted, "Homerun! Go run, buddy. Take that victory lap."

John tossed his bat to the side like a real player and happily ran the bases before coming back to home, where both Mari and Harvey were waiting. Harvey smiled proudly at John as he came running up to him, giving him a high five. "That was great Johnny. You've gotten really good. We might even be able to enroll you in that little league we were talking about."

John's own smile blossomed, as his hazel eyes turned a shade of a vibrant green. "Really?! Did ya hear that Ms. Marianne? I'm gonna be able to join the little league! Whoop!"

He pumped a fist in the air as he jumped before Marianne swooped down and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. We'll make plans to see when they have tryouts, okay?"

John smiled at both the adults happily before saying, "Daddy, you still have to show Ms. Mari your fastball. Plus you said you were gonna teach me it next time we practiced."

Harvey ruffled his hair before he said, "Okay, buddy. Let's collect all the balls and then we can practice."

"And show Ms. Mari, right?"

Harvey smiled as he nodded, "And show Ms. Mari." So, after all the balls were back in the bucket, Harvey had John stand with him on the mound as he showed him how to hold the ball. "Okay, John. This is called a four-seam fastball. You throw this when you need to throw a strike. When you get older, this will be the fastest pitch you'll probably throw." John nodded and paid close attention to everything his dad said as he went on, "First we need to find the horseshoe seam. You have to keep these seams parallel to your body, like this." Harvey showed what it looked like with his own hand before placing the ball in John's hand and helped position his fingers, "You have to keep your index and middle fingers perpendicular to them with your tips on the farthest seam from you, like this. Your thumb has rest underneath the ball about in the middle of these two fingers." John moved his thumb to where his dad pointed, "Good, just like that. Right now it's hard for you because your hands are small, but when you get older it'll become easier. You ready to try it."

John nodded his head and watched as his dad went a few yards ahead of him a little in front of home plate. He crouched down like a catcher and John made sure Mari was watching before he pitched. It made it all the way to his dad's glove. "Good job. Just like that." John continued to pitch a few more fastballs before going back to the other pitches his dad taught him. Twenty minutes later, Harvey called out, "Okay buddy last pitch. We need to head home to eat dinner." John nodded his head and stuck out his tongue a little as he decided to throw one last fast ball.

Harvey smiled as the ball made solid contact with his glove. He walked back over to the mound and placed the ball with all the others as he weaved his fingers through John's hair. "Those were great. Pretty soon you're going to be in the major leagues."

John giggled at that before saying, "Daddy, you have to show Ms. Marianne your fastball."

"I know. Let's put all of this stuff behind the gate first." Harvey picked up the bucket and started to walk toward Marianne, who was sitting behind the fence on the bench.

John ran ahead of him as he said excitedly, "Ms. Mari, daddy's going to show you his fastball now." Harvey watched as John dug around in the duffel for something as he placed the bucket near the entrance. He pulled at the speed gun and climbed onto Mari's lap as he said, "This is cool. You can see how fast he throws the ball."

Marianne swiped some of his hair from his forehead as she held onto him. "Really? Do you know how to work it?"

John nodded, "Yep, you just hold this button here when he throws it and point it like this." John showed her how to do it, before looking at his dad. "We're ready."

Harvey picked up three balls from the bucket as he said, "Okay. You stay behind the fence though with Marianne."

John said he would and Harvey headed for the mound again. He didn't know how fast he could throw the ball today, since it was still sore from breaking down the door to get to John. But he was going to try and put on a show for John. He placed two balls down next to him before getting into position.

As the ball left his hand, Harvey knew it wasn't going to be his best pitch. That was only verified as John shouted out, "89." Harvey rolled his shoulder to loosen his muscles before grabbing another one. As the ball made contact with the fence behind the home base, John yelled at excitedly, "98!"

Harvey smirked a little to himself, thinking, _I still got it._ He grabbed the last ball and drew his arm back, knowing instantly that that would be the fastest out of the three. He watched as John jumped up from Marianne's lap as he ran over to him, yelling, "That was awesome! It was 101!" And Harvey felt it in his shoulder, that was for sure. But he didn't pay attention to that as he picked John up as he continued to say, "I wanna be just like you when I become a real player!"

Harvey smiled at him as he said, "You'll be even better. Just you wait." John laughed happily as Harvey tossed him in the air a little before setting him back down.

~SUITS~

Harvey was about ten minutes away from Marianne's apartment, when John finally started to fall asleep in his car seat. Harvey looked at him in the rearview mirror, making sure he was asleep, before saying to the nanny, "Marianne, I meant what I said earlier. I'm not going to fire you. John loves you and I couldn't take you away from him. But things are going to change. It's not that I don't trust you. What happened could have happened to anyone. However, I need to feel that John is safe. So I would like you to either call me or text me at least three times during the day for a progress report of sorts. I just want to know that everything is going okay. And let me know before you go out anywhere where there are a lot of people."

Mari nodded her head before she said softly, "I don't think we'll be going to a park for a while."

Harvey shot her a worried look before turning back to the road. "Have you…talked to anyone about what happened? Do you need someone to talk with?"

Marianne smiled sadly at him, "Thanks for the offer Mr. Specter, but I'll be fine. I just…If something had happened to John, I would never forgive myself."

Harvey tried to reassure her, "Nothing happened. John's a fighter, he'll be fine. You saw so for yourself today."

Mari nodded as she felt some tears form, "I know. But…I saw the bruising on his arms. I just want to tear that disgusting man apart for even touching Johnny. I hope you nail his ass in court."

Harvey chuckled at that. "Oh, don't worry, he'll never see the light of day after I'm done with him."

Mari nodded her approval. "Good." They sat in silence for a few more minutes until they got to her place. She looked back at John and smiled softly at the sleeping boy. She turned to look at Harvey and said sincerely, "Thank you for letting me keep my job. I really do love John. He means the world to me."

Harvey smiled back at her, "I know, that's why I'm letting you stay." Marianne started to get out of the car and was just about to close the door when Harvey called out, "Oh, and Marianne. Don't be too hard on yourself. The only important thing is that John is still with us."

Mari's eyes filled with tears again as she said thickly, "Thank you, Mr. Specter." She gently closed the door and then headed toward her door, waving goodbye one last time before heading in.

~SUITS~

Harvey just stepped out of his bathroom after taking a shower, ready to go to bed, to only find a small bundle in the middle of his bed.

After having coming back home, Harvey set up some pasta on the stove and brought John in the bathroom to take his bath. After a thorough cleaning, a very sleepy John ate his dinner before being tucked in just a little bit past his bedtime (at 8:30) in his own bed.

Harvey smiled softly as he made his way to his bed, pulling back some covers. "What is this? I thought we tucked you in already."

John looked up at him sleepily before mumbling, "Want to sleep here with you."

Harvey sat down next to him and started to stroke his cheek as he asked, "Why buddy?"

John shrugged a little before whispering, "Don't want scary man to come back. It's scary in my room. Too dark."

Harvey couldn't possibly find any argument against that. So he merely kissed John on the forehead again, like he did every night. "Johnny that man can't ever hurt you again. But you can sleep with me. I won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

John nodded as he felt his dad slip underneath the covers. He crawled over to him and adjusted himself so he was laying on his dad's chest. He put his ear near his heart, letting the even pattern lull him to sleep, loving the feeling of his dad's fingers in his hair.

**A/N2: Well, there it is. This was a chapter solely dedicated to John and Harvey. Mari sorta just came in the picture as I was writing. I hope you like it and I'll try to add some more Mike/Harvey/John moments and even some John/Donna moments. Harvey and Donna will happen, but I need to see the finale before I can decide where I'm going with that. I hope this isn't too OOC and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm tired though, so I'm gonna go to bed. Review please!**

**Oh, here's my idea of how John sorta looked while playing. www. youtube watch? v=-1axVn_ P3EM& feature= related**


End file.
